Rogue et Ai, un père et sa fille
by Lalouba
Summary: Hana a dit: "Si tu continus à maintenir ce dôme en place ton organisme finira par céder et tu mourra." Quatre ans c'est long. Et même l'instinct maternelle de Yukino ne lui aura pas permis d'être épargné.
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle épreuve

**Voici la fameuse fic surprise, qui est de façon plutôt claire la suite de "Le fruit de notre passion". Je suis certaine que tous ceux qui on lu la fic se sont demandé comment c'est passé le retour. Voici votre réponse.**

 **P.S: Pour les petits nouveaux sur mon profile pensez bien à lire d'abord "Le fruit de notre passion"**

* * *

 **Rogue et Ai, un père et sa fille**

 **Nouvelle épreuve**

Rogue était père à présent. Il avait Ai, et Ai l'avait. La petite avait vu son monde radicalement changer en si peu de temps. Elle avait découvert que le village dans lequel elle avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie était une illusion que sa mère avait créé pour elle. C'est pour son bonheur ainsi que pour sa sécurité que son affectueuse mère avait mit sa santé en danger, en grave danger. C'est face à l'adversité d'une dure épreuve que l'enfant noua des liens puissants avec son père.

 _Ai j'ai été absent pendant quatre ans mais maintenant je te jure que je ne disparaîtrais pas._

 _Toi et moi devons être fort, pour l'amour de ta mère._

 _Maman… tu as lutté de toutes tes forces pour que je sois heureuse et en bonne santé. Je te jure que vais rester forte. Nous allons rester forts pour toi maman._

 _S'il te plaît; guéris vite._

* * *

-Yukino, prenons un nouveau départ… ensemble.

Cette phrase du beau dragon des ténèbres, pour Yukino et sa fille avait sonné comme le glas du commencement d'une nouvelle vie. La petite fille était dans les bras de son père accroché à son cou et pleurait en silence. Hoshi était accroché à l'épaule de la fillette et sniffait elle aussi avec de petite larmes qui perlaient ses yeux bien blottit dans le creux du cou de son amie. Yukino, elle, enlacé dans le bras de son amour retrouvé et, malgré les long traits d'eaux salé qui s'écoulaient le long de ses pommettes la mère de Ai avait un magnifique sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses joues étaient rouge, elle était heureuse malgré cette perte qu'elle venait de subir, sa fille était là ainsi que Hoshi, et le comble du bonheur le père de son enfant était là aussi. Au grand jour ne cherchant plus à la voir dans l'anonymat le plus total. Frosh aussi s'était joint à ce câlin familial et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'après un certain temps ainsi la voix de Sting se fit entendre:

-Rogue t'auras tout le temps de profiter de ta femme et de ta fille une fois qu'on sera rentré. Elles ne disparaîtront plus maintenant.

Sting avait dit ça avec un large sourire fier que son frère lui retourna. Une fois les affaires dans les sacs et le livre de recette de Yukino récupéré ils étaient tous prés à partir. Ai prit les doigts de son père et Rogue serra tendrement la petite main de sa fille la regardant avec un sourire aimant. Ils avancèrent bien groupé mais après quelques pas ils virent que Yukino ne les suivait pas. Elle n'avait pas fait le moindre pas avec eux. Elle avait le visage baissé, sa frange cachant ses yeux et les bras le long du corps. Intrigué Rogue s'approcha d'elle se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne réagit pas à la venu de son compagnon et ce dernier lui demanda intrigué en avançant une main pour attraper la sienne:

-Est-ce que ça va Yuki…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car au moment où il effleura la peau de sa main la jeune mère commença à tomber à la renverse. Un instant tout sembla se ralentir autour du petit groupe alors que Yukino entama progressivement une rencontre avec le sol. Rogue resta dans un état second une fraction de seconde avant d'enfin réagir. Il saisit Yukino par la taille avec un regard inquiet tandis que la femme de sa vie se retrouvait pressé dans ses bras la tête en bas. Il l'appela inquiet alors que tout le monde accouru vers elle:

-Yukino! Yukino reste avec moi!

Le reste de la bande accourue, on entendit Ai éclater en larme en hurlant d'une voix pleine de sanglot:

-MAMAN!

Rogue eut un hoquet d'effrois quand il entendit la voix désespéré de sa fille appelant sa maman qui n'était plus en état de répondre. Le temps était comptait, ça ils le savaient tous. Et ils avaient également conscience qu'il fallait agir au plus vite. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était ce qu'il fallait faire exactement. Car Yukino qui était allongé sur le sol, le buste soutenu par Rogue qui s'était accroupie était dans un état on ne peu plus grave.

 _Maman… es-ce de ma faute si tu vas mourir? Pardonne-moi._

* * *

 **Vers 20h30 le même jour.**

Heureusement que les exceeds avait été là. Étant donné qu'il y avait un garde forestier non loin de là les deux chats volant les plus âgée avaient put y chercher de l'aide. L'homme dans sa cabane avait une lacrima de communication, les secours avaient donc put être appelé et un hélicoptère était venu les chercher assez grand heureusement pour tous les prendre à son bord. Yukino avait été placé sur un brancard, et avait été ausculté par les secouristes qui purent faire les première constatations de l'état de la jeune fille et ainsi adapter leurs gestes. Yukino avait une respiration très bruyante qui laissait penser qu'elle avait de grave difficulté à inspirer de l'air. De plus elle avait également une fièvre importante qui dépassé 40°C. Son organisme était très affaiblis et ses défenses immunitaires très gravement atteinte. Dans son état un simple rhume pourrait la tuer. Voyant les visages de frustrations sur les visages des secouristes Ai hurlait en tentant d'aller vers sa mère en pleurant:

-MAMAN!

Mais Rogue l'avait maintenu fermement contre lui en restant silencieux. Sachant très bien que Ai pourrait gêner les urgentistes. Au final la petite fille était resté dans les bras de Rogue, pleurant en silence, jetant de temps à autres un regard emplie de larme vers sa mère qui était à présent sous assistance respiratoire. Cette vue provoquait une si douloureuse souffrance à Rogue qu'il n'en ressentait même pas sa douleur dû au mal des transports.

C'est ainsi que tout le petit groupe put être amené à l'hôpital. Sting avait demandé si il était possible d'aller jusqu'à la ville où se situait le QG de Sabertooth. Et effectivement Yukino avait put être transféré jusqu'à l'hôpital de cette ville. À présent tout le monde attendait dans un silence pesant, faisant chacun taire le stress en eux. Rogue et Ai étaient assis sur les sièges devant la salle d'opération dans laquelle la jeune mère avait été emmené. Le père avait passé un bras autour du cou de sa fille pour la serrer contre lui afin de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. La fillette voulait faire pareil et blottissait sa tête contre son père. Tous les deux voulaient faire savoir à l'autre qu'il n'étaient pas seul en ce moment. Frosh était assise au sol contre le mur occupé à consoler Hoshi qui n'était encore qu'un bébé exceed après tout. Elle la cajolait, la couvrait de bisous et lui murmurait un nombre incalculable de mot pour la réconforter. Sting lui était à moins d'un mètre d'eux avec Lector exprimant son stress en se rongeant les ongles. Ils étaient tous terriblement inquiet et le temps qu'ils commençaient à trouver le temps péniblement long.

Une heure plus tard Ai et Hoshi s'était finalement endormis. Les deux petites avaient trouvé le sommeil blottit l'une contre l'autre leurs deux têtes reposant sur la cuisse de Rogue. Le jeune homme leur avait offert sa cape comme couverture. Et à présent il fixait le vide avec un regard remplis de tristesse et d'impuissance passant machinalement une main tendre dans les cheveux de Ai. Les deux autres exceeds s'étaient endormis sur Sting qui s'était assis au près de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère voyant avec peine l'état second dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue pour lui montrer son soutien. Le brun réagis en tournant le regard vers lui empoignant la main qui était sur son épaule tout en lui lançant un sourire de remerciement. Soudain une voix inquiète que les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent se fit entendre au bout du couloir:

-Sting! Rogue! Vous n'avez rien?

Seul Sting redressa la tête vers celle qui venait de les appeler réveillant Frosh et Lector au passage. Rogue avait de nouveau baissé la tête ravalant une boule dans sa gorge en empoignant avec une légère pression l'épaule d'Ai comme pour chercher à la maintenir contre lui. C'était Minerva qui accourait vers eux suivit d'Orga et Rufus. Sting se leva et alla prendre la mère de son futur enfant dans ses bras la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces pour calmer son inquiétude. Caressant son dos avec vigueur et l'embrassant il lui susurra des mots tendre à l'oreille:

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Rogue, Lector, Frosh et moi on a rien. Calme-toi tout va bien.

Aillant déjà repris son souffle Rufus demanda d'un ton assez calme:

-Si vous n'avez rien que faites-vous dans un hôpital?

Comment répondre à cette question? C'était loin d'être évident. Par où commencer? Comment leur expliquer tous ce qui c'est passé à la ville illusoire d'Oshamaru? Et surtout comment leur dire pour Yukino. Il tenta néanmoins de s'expliquer en commençant le regard baissé qui semblait en peine et honteux:

-Et bien en fait…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer car il entendis la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvrir derrière lui. Rogue avait eu un soubresaut quand l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait celle qu'il aimait. Un homme à lunette pas très grand et enrobé d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu d'une blouse blanche en sortit. Le brun avait réveillé sa fille et Hoshi car il leur avait promis que c'était ce qu'il ferait dès que l'opération serait finit. Voyant que le médecin était là Sting était partit rejoindre son frère d'arme suivit de Minerva et de leurs deux compagnons de guilde espérant qu'y aller leurs apporteraient des réponses. Le docteur avait des documents à la main qu'il consulta une dernière fois avant de s'adresser à Rogue et à la fillette qui était debout à côté de son père tenant fermement son exceed contre elle:

-Vous êtes des proches de mademoiselle Yukino Agria?

À ce nom Minerva Orga et Rufus retinrent un hoquet de surprise. Cependant ceux qui avaient pleinement conscience de la situation n'en prirent pas compte et répondirent à l'unisson complètement angoissé:

-Oui.

Et Rogue avança d'un pas ne pouvant plus tenir l'attente il demanda vraiment à bout de nerfs:

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Pour l'instant l'état de votre amie est stable. Le pronostique vital reste engagé mais on fait le maximum.

Le médecin prit ensuite un stylo dans sa poche pour se préparer à noter les réponses aux questions qu'il allait poser aux gens présent:

-J'aimerais que nous revenions à ce qui c'est passé au moment où ma patiente à fait son malaise. J'ai lu le rapport des urgentistes mais j'aurais besoin de plus de précision sur ce qui c'est passé et sur les habitudes du quotidien de votre amie. Cela m'aiderais à mieux comprendre ce qui est arrivé?

Suite à des hochements de tête de la part de tous ceux qui avaient pleinement conscience de la situation le médecin demanda sur un ton concentré les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles:

-Quand votre amie est tombée inconsciente vous avez sentit que sa peau était plutôt froide où chaude?

Rogue répondit:

-Elle était bouillante et elle transpirait.

-Je vois. Et sa respiration était-elle plutôt sifflante ou inexistante?

Et Rogue répondit à nouveau:

-Plutôt sifflante. Elle respirait et expirait par la bouche. J'ai cru qu'elle arrivait plus à respirer.

Dans sa dernière phrase Rogue avait prit une voix pleine de sanglot qu'il étouffa en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Voyant que ce jeune homme était encore sous le choc le médecin lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Elle est sous assistance respiratoire tout ira bien de ce côté là. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir, est-ce-que mademoiselle Agria pratique la magie?

Cette fois-ci c'est Ai qui prit la parole d'une voix timide:

-Oui.

Et Hoshi rajouta sur un ton déterminé:

-Elle est super forte en plus.

Jusque là Minerva, Orga et Rufus n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Ai et Hoshi et se demandèrent bien sûr qui elles étaient? Sting entendit d'ailleurs des messes basses derrière lui venant d'Orga et Rufus. Le géant avait pouffé un léger rire en chuchotant:

-T'as vu cette gamine. On dirait une version miniature de Rogue.

Et le ménestrel répondit tout en gardant son sérieux les yeux discrètement posé sur la fillette:

-Il y a en effet une ressemblance.

Ils rirent discrètement tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Sting leur lançait un regard noir leur disant ainsi que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Minerva qui était également intrigué par cette petite fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas posa une main sur l'épaule de Sting qui tourna la tête vers elle. Elle lui demanda à voix basse en fixant Ai:

-Sting c'est qui cette petite?

Il lui marmonna vite fait à voix basse d'un ton sérieux:

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Et il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction du médecin qui posa une nouvelle question:

-A-t-elle fait récemment un effort démesuré? En lien avec la magie ou autre chose?

Ai demanda avec un air d'appréhension:

-Pourquoi?

-Un de mes confrères et ami s'est spécialisé sur les impacts que la magie peu avoir sur l'organisme d'un humain. Si mademoiselle Agria à utiliser un sort trop puissant pour ses capacités récemment cela pourrait expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

Sans le savoir le médecin venait de révéler à Ai qu'elle était peut être bien voir même avec certitude la responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Mais la petite se retint de pleurer et resserra son emprise sur Hoshi. Rogue qui lui aussi commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête demanda d'une voix grave au docteur le regard baissé cachant sa frustration en serrant le poing:

-Et si Yukino avait jeté un sort qui aurait été maintenu pendant longtemps. Est-ce-que ça pourrait avoir le même effet?

-Et bien je suppose que oui. Tout dépend de la durée à laquelle vous faite allusion.

Rogue, le regard baissé et ombragé par les mèches de ses cheveux dit d'une voix à la fois frustré et sourde:

-Quatre ans.

Le médecin eut un hoquet de surprise. Visiblement il était tout simplement sidéré par ce que Rogue venait de dire et il n'était pas le seul. Orga, Rufus et Minerva ne semblait pas en revenir non plus. Le médecin qui semblait peiné dit simplement d'une voix basse et sourde:

-Je vois.

Et le docteur repartit seul de son côté. En réalité si Ai n'avait pas était présente à ce moment là il aurait dit aux mages de Sabertooth: «Dans ce cas je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore vivante.». Mais il n'avait rien dit pour ne pas choquer Ai car lui savait que c'était la fille de sa patiente. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de hurler des «maman!» lors de l'admission de Yukino. Rogue de son côté serra le poing, au fond de lui il savait que c'était ça que le médecin c'était abstenue de leur dire pour ne pas choquer la petite. Alors qu'un silence pesant s'installa et que le groupe qui était revenu d'Oshamaru avait tous le regard baissé et serrait les dents frustré. Ai, elle fixait la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sa mère avec des yeux choquer et un corps tremblant. Elle relâcha également sa prise sur Hoshi qui sauta par terre. La petite fille avait ses pupilles chocolat rétracté à la taille de deux petits pois. Les lèvres tremblantes elle fixait la porte qui la séparait de la personne qui lui avait donné le jour et assuré un avenir. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, et elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son père avait le regard baissé et restait frustré dans son silence tout comme Sting et les trois exceeds. De leur côté les trois autres mages de Sabertooth commencé à être réellement agacé de ne pas comprendre la situation, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça avait un lien avec une jeune fille pour qui ils éprouvaient tous des sentiments de regret. Des trois Orga était sûrement celui des trois qui gérait le moins bien ses émotions puisqu'il craqua en secouant assez violemment Rogue par l'épaule clamant des réponses sur un ton vraiment énervé:

-Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin?!

Rogue n'avait pas réagit aux secousses d'Orga sur son épaule. Et malheureusement le ton brutal du géant fit craquer la pression qu'avait accumulé la petite fille durant ces dernières heures à cause de sa culpabilité et de sa peur. Elle éclata en sanglot en hurlant un plein poumon, si fort que tous l'hôpital pouvait l'entendre:

-MAMAN!

Un tel hurlement fit sursauter Orga, Minerva et Rufus qui venaient à l'instant de comprendre de manière assez brutal que l'enfant qui éclatait en pleure était la fille de Yukino. Ils avaient encore bien du mal à assimiler cette information d'ailleurs. Quand aux dragons jumeaux et à leurs deux exceeds ils fixaient la petite avec un regard véritablement peiné pour elle. Hoshi qui avait comme une espèce de lien sensorielle avec Ai finit par fondre en larme elle aussi allant se blottir contre Frosh. La petite fille continuer de s'époumoner en hurlant. D'un pas lent elle commença à partir le long du couloir en hurlant en larme:

-MAMAN! Je suis désolée! PARDON!

Même pour des gens comme les mages de Sabertooth qui à une époque ont eu un cœur de pierre pourri par l'arrogance ce genre de scène donnait vraiment froid dans le dos. Et la petite continua de marcher lentement le long du couloir continuant à hurler à plein poumon sans que ses larmes ne s'épuisent:

-JE VEUX MA MAMAN!

Cette phrase, sortit de la bouche d'une si petite fille ne laisserait personne indifférent. Surtout pour Rogue qui face à la porte du bloc opératoire baissa le regard et serra la dents lâchant un grognement de frustration. Il se sentait extrêmement impuissant et n'avait jamais eu autant peur de l'avenir qu'en cet instant. Si Yukino mourrait il se demandait comment il se débrouillerait avec Ai. Serte il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et ferait tout pour la protéger mais le problème c'est qu'il ne c'était jamais imaginé qu'il aurait des enfants un jour. Il y a encore moins d'une semaine il ne savait pas qu'il était père d'une enfant de quatre. C'était arrivé si soudainement, et même si il assumait sa paternité il ne savait pas trop comment on élevait un enfant. Il était novice dans le domaine et ça sa l'effrayait. Il comptait un peu sur Yukino pour apprendre comment être parent.

De plus Minerva avait également eu tout comme Rogue, un sentiment plus profond que les autres. Entendre cette petite fille hurler qu'elle voulait sa maman ça lui avait rappelé sa propre enfance. D'aussi loin que la jeune femme s'en souvenait elle avait toujours eu un père brutal et sans cœur en quête de puissance et du titre de numéro un. Il lui avait fait vivre un enfer et rien que d'y repenser elle en ravalait la boule dans sa gorge. Mais son calvaire avait réellement commencé à la mort de Nora, sa mère. Minerva était triste d'avoir peu de souvenir de sa mère car elle était morte quand elle avait tout juste six ans. Mais de ce qu'elle s'en souvenait Nora était une femme à la fois aimante et courageuse qui croyait dur comme fer à la force des sentiments. Elle avait toujours défendu Minerva bec et ongle contre son propre mari quand celui-ci devenait un peu trop brutal avec elle. Et ce n'était pas sans risque de se prendre des coups. Nora était une femme qui regorgeait d'humanité. Et même lorsque Minerva avait sombré dans la cruauté l'arrogance et le sadisme, l'humanité de sa mère était restée quelque part enfouis en elle.

De plus aujourd'hui c'était Minerva qui dans neuf mois allait devenir mère. Et même si le petit être qui grandissait en elle n'était pour l'instant qu'un tout petit embryon la jeune femme sentait déjà son instinct maternelle se développer. Car dans une impulsion elle tandis faiblement une main vers la fillette qui était de dos, s'apprêtant à aller vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Cependant elle s'arrêta net quand Rogue la devança. En effet le jeune homme passa juste sous son nez le regard baissé et les yeux cachés par sa frange et alla d'un pas rapide et silencieux vers Ai. Sa fille, qui hurlait toujours à plein poumon ne sembla remarquer sa présence que quand elle sentit la grande main musclé de Rogue empoigner fermement son épaule. Le brun à présent à genoux attira avec force sa fille contre lui l'enlaçant dans une forte étreinte en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Dès l'instant ou elle fut dans les bras de son père l'enfant cessa automatiquement de hurler mais ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte, les larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues. Le menton sur l'épaule de son père et la bouche entrouverte la petite fille sentait que les deux flots de larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Soudain Rogue commença à caresser tendrement le crâne de Ai et lui murmura pour la rassurer:

-Calme-toi mon trésor. Ça va aller.

La fillette lâcha un léger hoquet de surprise en entendant cela. Elle tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers la tête de son père ne voyant uniquement que sa nuque. De plus elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise, le «mon trésor» n'avait échappé à personne. Rogue ne se cacherait plus, il avait été lâche trop longtemps et assumerait pleinement ses nouvelles responsabilité. Il n'avait donc pas honte de trahir sa réputation de ténébreux pour se montrer ouvertement de façon paternel envers Ai. Il continua donc de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortante continuant ses gestes tendre sur sa tête:

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Ne sous-estime pas ta mère.

À cette phrase Ai éclata de nouveau en sanglot sans s'époumoner. Elle s'agrippa à son père de toutes ses forces et enfouis son visage dans le creux de son épaule ce qui fit légèrement taire le bruit de ses pleures. Tous les autres mages de la guilde les regardaient en silence, sauf Frosh qui était occupé à cajoler Hoshi. Rogue et sa fille restèrent ainsi un certain temps avant que le dragon des ténèbres ne décide de ramener sa fille chez lui. Délicatement il passa un bras derrière ses jambes, précisément au niveaux de l'articulation de ses genoux. La petite fille se laissa faire et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son en gardant son visage bien enfouis dans le creux de son cou. Une main sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos le jeune homme la souleva puis lui frotta vigoureusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Frosh. Il l'interpella d'une voix impassible qui laissait transparaître une profonde tristesse:

-Frosh. Hoshi. On rentre.

La petite chatte verte déguisé en grenouille hocha tristement la tête alors que la petite exceed pleurait toujours contre elle. Voyant bien que Hoshi était fatigué, Frosh la souleva et la mit sur le haut son crâne pour la transporter. Elle rejoignit ensuite Rogue qui la suivit du regard sans même se retourner vers le reste du groupe. Une fois son exceed près de lui le chasseur de dragon releva les yeux vers son frère d'arme. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Sting ne hoche la tête d'un air grave que Rogue lui renvoya par un autre hochement de tête. Puis le jeune homme tourna les talons, sa fille bien agrippée à lui et partis suivit de Frosh.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue. Tu peux compter sur moi. Prend bien soin de ta fille._

C'était la pensée de Sting en cet instant. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était entrain de traverser une terrible épreuve et il ferait tout pour l'épauler. De plus dès qu'il aurait tout dit à ses camarades de guilde ils en feraient pareil. Alors que le jeune homme regardait Rogue s'éloigner, Minerva qui avait été très peiné par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et lui demanda d'un ton à la fois calme et peiné:

-Sting qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé durant votre mission? Qui est cette petite? Et pourquoi Rogue l'a emmener?

Le blond lança un regard au dessus de son épaule et fixa un instant sa compagne avant de baisser tristement les yeux. Par où commencer? Tel était la question. Il commença néanmoins sur une voix qui laissait entendre sa tristesse:

-Durant la mission on a retrouver Yukino. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le village qui avait fait appel à nos services. Mais… il y a eu un problème, il fallait qu'on l'aide.

Les trois autres mages hochèrent tristement la tête. C'est vrai que vue ce qui s'est passé à l'époque il était compréhensible que Rogue et Sting face quelque chose pour elle. Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, si elle était en difficulté ils lui devaient bien ça. Sting se retourna face à ses amis avant de continuer d'un ton neutre:

-La petite que Rogue a emmené avec lui… elle s'appelle Ai Agria. C'est la fille de Yukino.

Bon ça ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris. Ils avaient tous compris que c'était son enfant. Minerva qui l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé extrêmement jeune demanda avec appréhension en serrant le poing sur son cœur:

-Elle a quel âge?

-Bientôt cinq ans. Yukino est tombée enceinte peu de temps avant d'être banni.

Devant l'aveu de Sting plusieurs soubresauts se firent entendre. Un tel aveu les firent tous culpabilisé et cela était normal. Rufus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits en demandant d'une voix neutre:

-Une chose reste étrange, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Rogue aussi… aussi paternelle avec un enfant. On dirait qu'il veut s'occuper d'elle lui-même? Comme-ci il croyait que c'était à lui et à lui seul de prendre soin de la fille de Yukino. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir des tords à réparer.

Sting fixa le ménestrel de la nuit d'un air neutre avant que Minerva n'en rajoute avec une voix insistante:

-C'est vrai Sting. Je te rappelle que c'est de ma faute si Yukino a été humilié et banni à l'époque. Si elle est dans un état grave le moins que je puisse faire c'est m'occuper de sa fille. Je veux me…

-ARRÊTEZ TOUS LES TROIS!

Ils se turent sous l'énervement soudain de Sting qui semblait défendre le fait que se soit Rogue qui s'occupe de Ai. Il continua un peu plus calme restant énervé et frustré:

-On s'en veut tous pour ce qui c'est passé à l'époque. Notre guilde a faillit avoir la mort de Yukino sur la conscience. Mais en ce moment la personne qui éprouve le plus de culpabilité en ce moment, c'est Ai.

Lector baissa le regard au bord des larmes parfaitement d'accord avec les dires de son maître. Planant toujours plus dans le brouillard Minerva demanda à son compagnon:

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ai se sens coupable parce que Yukino est allé jusqu'à mettre sa santé en danger pour la protéger. D'une certaine manière, si Yukino est à l'hôpital en ce moment c'est à cause de sa fille.

À ces aveux les trois mages de Sabertooth étaient tous terriblement choqués et ne savait plus quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Orga se manifeste d'une grosse voix:

-Écoute je comprend rien à ce que tu raconte mais raison de plus pour s'occuper de cette petite. Elle a besoin d'être entouré.

Ils voulaient tous faire quelque chose pour Yukino, même Sting voulait prendre soin de la petite pour se faire pardonner. Mais pour l'instant Ai n'a besoin que d'une seul personne:

-La seule personne dont cette petite a besoin pour l'instant c'est de son père! C'est à Rogue de s'occuper d'elle. Ai est aussi sa fille.

-QUOI!

-Moi même ça fait pas longtemps que je suis au courant. Rogue ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Yukino. Même Frosh ne le savait pas.

Et Lector rajouta d'un ton peiné:

-Il nous l'a dit qu'après qu'on soit tombé sur elle par hasard.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'hôpital en marchant pour rentrer à la guilde. Durant leur marche Sting raconta plus en détail ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'il avait appris dans les moindre détail.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rogue et Ai**

Le jeune referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui posant délicatement Ai par terre. La fillette regarda un instant autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait ailleurs que dans sa maison. L'entrée donnait sur un salon dont le parquet était en bois sombre et la tapisserie des mur était vert foncé, tous les rideaux des fenêtres étaient fermés. Sur la gauche il y avait un canapé avec deux fauteuils de chaque côté. Face au canapé se trouvait une lacrima vision posée sur une table basse, de chaque côté du meuble à une certaine distance se trouvait deux porte menant à des pièces encore inconnues. Sur la droite se trouvait en premier lieu l'espace cuisine sous un carrelage noir et blanc. Il y avait un bar et des hautes chaise puis derrière Ai distinguait le haut du frigo et avec au dessus plusieurs placards. Et à gauche de l'espace cuisine Ai distinguait également un couloir. Hoshi qui tenait la patte de Frosh découvrait elle aussi son nouvel environnement en regardant dans tous les sens. Rogue accrocha sa cape à son porte manteau et demanda d'une voix neutre:

-Vous avez faim?

Ai de dos répondit d'une petite voix à peine audible:

-Pas trop.

Son père fut peiné mais s'y attendait il s'agenouilla néanmoins pour se mettre à la auteur de la petite et posa une main sur son épaule pour insister:

-Je comprend Ai. Mais tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce-que tu aimerais manger?

-Ben j'aime bien la viande et le riz.

-Très bien c'est parfait. Allez vous asseoir sur le canapé je prépare ça tout de suite.

Et tout le monde s'exécuta, Ai alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Frosh et Hoshi tandis que Rogue enfila un tablier et commença à préparer le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard tandis que l'huile crépitait sur le feu Ai demanda à son père tout en regardant la lacrima vision:

-Toi est Frosh vous vivez tous seuls ici.

-Ouais. Avant Sting et Lector vivaient avec nous mais depuis que Sting sort avec Minerva et que c'est sérieux entre eux ils ont emménagé ensemble. Voilà c'est près.

Ai se leva et vînt au bar, elle fut aidé par son père pour monter sur la chaise haute pour voir sa portion de nourriture. Quatre bols furent servit par Rogue et la petite famille commença à se restaurer dans une ambiance maussade.

Après avoir fini le repas Rogue avait été heureux de constater que sa fille ainsi que Hoshi avait fini l'intégralité de leur dîner. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait laissé quoi que se soit dans leurs bols. Quand le jeune homme remarqua que sa fille devenait un peu somnolente il décida de l'emmener se coucher. Il lui enleva délicatement ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve uniquement en tee-shirt et en culotte. Ce sera son pyjama pour cette nuit, dès demain il arpenterait les rues avec elle pour lui acheter des vêtements. Comme Oshamaru n'avait été qu'une illusion Ai n'avait plus aucunes affaires et Rogue dépenserait sans aucune hésitation pour acheter tout ce dont sa fille avait besoin. Il borda un instant Ai dans ses bras avant de la coucher dans le grand lit. Alors qu'il tenait Ai d'un bras il écarta la couverture et déposa doucement sa fille sur le dos. La petite avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir avec une respiration silencieuse et était étendu comme une étoile de mer sur le matelas. Alors que Rogue était penché au dessus d'elle il sourit. Il baisa le front de son enfant et tout en lui caressant les cheveux il lui murmura:

-Dort bien Ai.

Puis il couvrit le corps son petit ange avec la couverture l'arrêtant juste en dessous de son menton. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon décidant qu'il devait lui aussi aller se coucher. Il s'arrêta un instant un sourire attendrit quand il vit Frosh et Hoshi endormit sur le canapé blottit l'une contre l'autre. La petite exceed aussi avait subit d'horribles bouleversements aujourd'hui. Hoshi considérait Yukino comme sa mère et ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui avait été terriblement douloureux pour elle aussi. Rogue était heureux de voir qu'elle était déjà proche de Frosh, Hoshi avait l'air de se sentir en sécurité avec elle. Le dragon d'ombre alla ensuite dans sa chambre et enfila un léger pyjama gris et se coucha. Alors qu'il était couché en chien de fusil, la tête tourné vers sa fenêtre il regarda le ciel pensant à Yukino. Une pensée qui le rendait triste.

 _Courage mon amour tu vas t'en sortir. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ai. Je veillerais sur elle et je la protégerais de mon mieux… comme tu l'as fais._

Il ferma les yeux, une larme jaillit d'ailleurs de son œil et vain humidifier quelque peu le coussin. Alors qu'il se relaxa dans le lit pour s'endormir une petite voix se fit entendre du côté de la porte:

-Papa…

Rogue ouvrit subitement les yeux et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre se redressant au passage en s'appuyant sur son coude. Il vit Ai qui le regardait avec de grands yeux rond et suppliant au bord des larmes avec les lèvres pincé. Rogue la regarda un instant avant d'afficher un sourire tendre. Même pour lui qui n'était qu'un débutant dans le domaine parental le message de sa fille était clair. En effet, bien qu'elle ne disait rien ce qu'elle n'osait pas demander à son père était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il souleva donc de son autre main un plis de la couverture en l'appela tendrement:

-Allez viens là.

La petite fille afficha un large sourire avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur le lit s'allongeant face à son père et Rogue la recouvrit jusqu'au niveau des épaules avant de la serrer contre lui, une main posé sur le haut de son crâne. La petite fille se blottit contre son père envahi par un agréable sentiment de se sentir en sécurité. D'une voix somnolente Ai murmura:

-Merci d'être là papa.

Rogue sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte et baisa le cuir chevelu de sa fille. Il prononça alors ces quelques mots avec une voix remplit de sentiment:

-Je t'aime Ai.

Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre se jurant d'être soudé. Après tout, ils étaient une famille.

 _Ai, Yukino, Rogue, Hoshi, Frosh._

 _We are family_

* * *

 **Voilà je pense que se sera une fic en trois chapitres. J'ai déjà bien avancé le deuxième.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Jamais seul

**Voilà le second chapitre chers lecteurs je vous souhaite une fantastique lecture. J'ai déjà prit une bonne avance sur le troisième chapitre alors rassurez vous il arrivera plus tôt que vous le croyez.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Jamais seul**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Rogue était debout, toujours en pyjama alors que Ai dormait toujours dans sa chambre. Même dans les bras de son père la petite fille n'avait pas put être épargner par un affreux cauchemar qui l'avait fait se réveiller en larmes. Hoshi et Frosh qui avaient toutes deux étaient très matinal s'étaient absentées pour aller chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie la plus proche. Alors que Rogue était assis à un tabouret de son bar une tasse de café à la main plongé dans ses pensées on toqua à la porte. Le jeune homme posa sa tasse et alla ouvrir la porte. Il ne fut guère surpris quand il vit Minerva, Rufus et Orga de l'autre côté. À en voir leurs têtes ils savaient tout. Rogue d'une mine attrister les accueilli:

-Ah c'est vous.

Puis le regard baissé il se poussa pour les laisser entrer ce qu'ils firent. Quand le dragon d'ombre referma la porte d'entrée, alors qu'il avait toujours la main posé sur la poignet il entendit la voix de Minerva s'adresser à lui pour lui demander:

-Comment va-t-elle?

Rogue ne bougea pas tout de suite repensant au réveil en sursaut de sa fille au milieu de la nuit.

 _Vers 3h00 du matin Rogue fut, sans trop de brutalité, tiré de son sommeil. Son bras était posé sur quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un qui gigotait frénétiquement. Après avoir allumer sa lampe de chevet Rogue encore somnolant redressa la tête en s'appuyant sur son coude pour voir sa fille endormis de longs filet de larmes coulant sur ses deux joues. Le jeune homme afficha un air abattue comprenant que sa fille était entrain de faire un cauchemar. Alors que l'enfant faisait inconsciemment basculer sa tête de droite à gauche elle marmonna d'une voix qui semblait pleine de remord et de larme:_

 _-Maman… je suis désolé…_

 _En entendant ça Rogue compris que sa fille faisait un cauchemar au sujet de sa mère. Il était triste, il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable. Mais elle ne devait pas l'être. Quand Yukino a jeté ce sort alors qu'elle était entrain d'accoucher, elle avait été animé par cet instinct que seule les mères possèdent. Rogue caressa donc doucement la joue de son enfant pour tenter de calmer son sommeil perturbé. Cela ne fonctionna pas puisqu'elle remuait de plus en plus en suppliant, les gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage:_

 _-Maman… je te jure… je serais plus un fardeau pour toi. Revient s'il-te-plaît._

 _Rogue était choqué de l'entendre dire une telle chose. Comment Ai pouvait-elle pensé ainsi? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir dans sa réflexion, car Ai se réveilla soudain en sursaut hurlant jusqu'à s'époumoner:_

 _-MAMAN!_

 _Elle s'était redressée en position assise avec une grande terreur dans la voix. Dans un instinct paternel en développement Rogue prit Ai dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui._

Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer sa fille. Elle avait pleuré pendant presque vingt minutes avant de se rendormir, emporté par la fatigue que lui avait causé ses larmes. Finalement il se retourna vers Minerva et lui répondit donc d'une voix triste:

-Elle veut que sa mère revienne. Je suppose que Sting vous a tout raconté.

Et cette fois-ci Rufus répondit:

-Oui. Mais tu es bien sûr que cette petite et ta fille?

Le chasseur de dragon fronça les sourcils n'appréciant pas cette insinuation de la part de Rufus et eut du mal à garder son _self-control_ , chose qui arrivait si rarement chez lui _._ Mais pas sûr qu'une autre remarque venant d'Orga cette fois le face exploser:

-C'estvrai, à part la parole de Yukino qu'est-ce-qui te prouve que s'est ta fille?

Ce mettant cette fois-ci vraiment en colère Rogue et lança un avertissement des plus agressif:

-Répétez un truc de ce genre et je vous fous mon poing dans la gueule!

Minerva intervint et se positionna en barrière entre Rogue et les deux autres hommes pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions. Avec les deux mains bien à plat sur le torse de Rogue pour le stopper dans son élan elle prononça des paroles pour lui dire de se calmer:

-Du calme Rogue. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Et puis imagine que la petite nous entende.

Avec Ai comme argument le jeune père ne pouvait que se calmer. Mais sentant que son sang bouillonnait encore dans ses veines il détourna le regard les poings serrés et les dents qui grinçaient, pour l'instant il voulait éviter le regard des deux autres hommes au risque de s'énerver à nouveau. Néanmoins il déclara à voix basse et frustré:

-Je sais que Yukino ne m'a pas menti quand je lui ai demandé si Ai était ma fille. Et même si ça avait été le cas, si elle avait voulu se venger pour ce qu'il y a eu entre nous à l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais utilisé notre fille pour prendre sa revanche sur moi.

Et Minerva demanda en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun:

-Comment ça?

Il croisa le regard de la compagne de son frère et lui répondit avec une profonde certitude:

-Même si Yukino a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, elle n'aurait jamais menti à Ai en prétendant que je sois son père. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop pour se servir d'elle.

Là il fallait dire que l'argument de Rogue était plutôt bon. Finalement le brun invita ses trois amis à s'asseoir sur le canapé leur proposant un café. À la guilde la nouvelle concernant le retour de Yukino et l'apparition de l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre, tous ça en un soir. Remarquant qu'il manquait deux exceeds dans cet appartement Minerva demanda sans tourner la tête vers Rogue:

-Où sont passé Frosh et l'autre petite exceed?

Rogue lui répondit d'une voix impassible allant vers eux un plateau à la main:

-Elles sont partis acheter des viennoiseries à la boulangerie. Elles ne vont plus tarder.

Orga plaisanta d'une voix ironique pour détendre l'atmosphère:

-Sauf si Frosh se perd en route.

Rogue posa le plateau sur la table basse et répondit cette fois-ci d'une voix tout à fait calme et un petit peu amusé:

-Si Hoshi est avec elle je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. Disons qu'au cour de la mission j'ai eu l'occasion de constater qu'elle avait un excellent sens de l'orientation.

Et Rogue s'assit ensuite sur le fauteuil en face de celui sur lequel s'était installé Rufus et ensemble ils commencèrent à siroter la boisson chaude et amère. Alors qu'il avait légèrement éloigné sa tasse de ses lèvres, le mage mémorielle demanda à Rogue d'une voix neutre voulant faire preuve de tact:

-Tu sais à la guilde tout le monde est au courant, et on se demandait, nous y compris, quand est-ce-que tu pourrais officiellement nous présenter Ai?

Et Orga ajouta de manière très directe laissant entendre une forme d'impatience:

-Ouais tu l'amèneras quand à la guilde?

Rogue sentait bien qu'il tardait à Orga de faire la fête à la guilde pour accueillir Ai, le brun baissa tristement la tête serrant ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça et Minerva qui était assise à côté d'Orga le réprimanda:

-Enfin Orga, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça?

-Mais je voulais juste savoir…

-Quand elle sera prête. _Trancha subitement la voix de Rogue._

Les trois invités tournèrent le regard vers Rogue qui n'avait pas changer de position. Le jeune père venait de répondre à la question d'Orga de manière très brève. Mais il releva la tête vers eux avant d'approfondir sa réponse:

-Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle est déjà assez terrorisée comme ça à l'idée de perdre sa mère que je veux faire les choses à son rythme. Et honnêtement je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que je l'amène maintenant.

Rogue disait cela en pensant au moment de sa toute première rencontre avec Ai quand celle-ci avait fuit de terreur en voyant l'emblème de leur guilde. Il baissa la tête d'un regard triste à ce souvenir. Elle avait eu si peur à ce moment là, Hoshi aussi d'ailleurs. De ce fait le jeune père se doutait bien qu'elle aurait trop peur d'aller au QG de la guilde pour l'instant. Il sortit de sa réflexion quand Rufus lui demanda d'une voix calme et neutre:

-Que comptes-tu faire?

-Et bien maintenant que j'ai un enfant dont je dois m'occuper seul pour l'instant je pense déjà que je vais l'emmener faire le tour des magasins.

Minerva demanda après avoir finit sa tasse de café:

-Tout le village n'était vraiment qu'une illusion? Je veux dire il ne restait vraiment plus rien?

-Non. À part Yukino, Ai et Hoshi rien n'était réel. Tous les jouets et les affaires de la petite ont disparu en même temps que le village. Il va falloir que j'en achète à ma fille. Ensuite il faudra que je l'inscrive à l'école.

-Je vois. (temps d'arrêt) Sting nous a aussi dit que Yukino t'avais sauvé la vie.

-Oui. Yukino est une druidesse. J'ai failli mourir parce que Ai c'était enfuie. C'est une longue histoire.

-Oui Sting nous a raconté ce qui c'est passé. Ai s'était enfuie parce qu'elle avait mal compris une conversation entre toi et Yukino. C'est ça?

-Oui. Elle s'est sauvé avec Hoshi et s'est caché dans une grotte. Elle était complètement hystérique et il y a eu un éboulement. Elle croyait que je voulais les forcer à quitter Oshamaru. J'ai été gravement blessé lors de l'effondrement mais Yukino a réussi à soigner toutes mes blessures grâce à ses pouvoirs. Je lui dois la vie. D'ailleurs son livre de recette et ses clés des esprits sont bien les seuls objets à ne pas avoir disparue.

Et sans qu'il l'ai remarqué Rufus s'était déjà levé pour aller ouvrir le gros livre posé sur une table à côté des clés. Il feuilleta les page d'un air émerveillé et ne put se contenir d'exprimer sa fascination pour l'ouvrage:

-C'est fascinant, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir étudié une telle écriture. De tel symboles n'existe nul part dans ma mémoire.

Rogue laissa Rufus continuer de tourner les pages du vieux livre de Yukino sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lire cette langue. Et puis le brun connaissait suffisamment le mage mémorielle pour savoir que l'ouvrage ne risquait rien entre ses mains. Soudain une des fenêtres de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Frosh et Hoshi. La grenouille s'exclama le sourire aux lèvres le sachet de viennoiserie à la main:

-Rogue on est là.

Les deux exceeds, toutes euphoriques sautèrent du rebord de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le parquet en bois. Hoshi semblait faire de son mieux pour garder le moral puisqu'elle souriait autant que Frosh. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que la petite exceed était très courageuse. Elle était tout aussi affecté que Ai par l'état de Yukino, pourtant elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser abattre. Cependant ce sourire disparut immédiatement quand elle constata la présence de Rufus avant celles de Minerva et Orga. Instantanément elle prit peur et se cacha derrière Frosh. Cette dernière tout comme Rogue sembla très attristé de voir Hoshi si apeuré à la vue des trois autres mages de Sabertooth. Et malheureusement comme les ennuis n'arrivent jamais seuls c'est à ce moment là que la voix encore somnolente de Ai se fit entendre:

-Papa, t'es où?

La petite fille fit son apparition sortant de l'ombre du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Rogue. Ai était à peine réveillée et semblait être encore très fatiguée, il faut dire que sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus agréable. La petite avait les yeux fermé et les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Elle se frottait la paupière gauche avec son petit poing avant d'enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux brun embrumés. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand elle constata la présence des trois autres mages et fut prise de tremblement. Orga, Rufus, Minerva et Rogue regardèrent tous la petite, hormis son père il n'y avait que des regard surpris tournés vers elle. Mais avant qu'un seul ne puisse faire un mouvement Ai prit peur et repartit en courant d'où elle était venue, Hoshi la suivant d'un battement d'aile. Minerva se leva et s'exclama en tendant une main vers la direction du couloir:

-Non attendez!…

Trop tard le son d'une porte qui claque retentit au loin à travers le couloir. Tous baissèrent la tête très attristé par la réaction de terreur d'Ai et Hoshi. Rogue se laissa tombé assis sur son fauteuil, la tête baissé. Il ramena ses mains entremêlés vers son visage et y appuya son front, fermant les yeux il déclara d'une voix résolue:

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez.

En disant cela Rogue avait attiré sur lui tous les regards des gens présents dans la pièce. Frosh baissa les yeux très peiné par ce qui venait de se passer approuvant intérieurement la décision de Rogue. Le brun se leva et croisa un à un en gardant le silence les visages de ses amis. Il leur déclara un léger sourire rassurant sur les lèvres:

-Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ce qui vient de se passer. Ai et Hoshi ont réagi pareil la première fois qu'elles nous ont vu. Elles ont encore un peu peur de Sabertooth, mais laissez-leurs un peu de temps. Je vous assure qu'elles vont accepter de venir vers la guilde.

Décidant de croire aux propos rassurant de Rogue les trois mages quittèrent l'appartement à la fois confiant mais triste. Une fois que la porte d'entrée se referma Rogue et Frosh allèrent vers la chambre. Le jeune homme toqua à la porte pour prévenir qu'il allait entrer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte la pièce était toujours plongé dans la pénombre dut au fait que le store était toujours baissé. Mais malgré cela la lumière matinal du soleil pénétré néanmoins dans la chambre, ce qui permettait à Rogue de voir sa fille assise sur le rebord du lit de dos à lui et Frosh. Tous deux allèrent les rejoindre, le brun s'assit à ses côtés l'exceed verte sur ses genoux. Ils fixèrent Ai et Hoshi en silence attristé par leurs petits visages triste. Comme des jumelles elles avaient exactement la même expression sur le visage. Finalement Rogue ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille qui ne réagit pas à ce geste tendre, lorsque la main du jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le haut de son crâne il lui déclara d'une voix rassurante:

-Tu sais ma puce, je comprends que tu es eu peur mais je t'assure que Sabertooth n'est plus pareil que dans les souvenirs de ta mère.

Hoshi le regarda mais Ai répondit d'une petite voix triste gardant le regard lourdement baissé:

-Je te crois mais...

-Mais quoi?

Rogue remarqua que sa fille avait l'air pensive. Elle parlait en pensant à un souvenir qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Le brun posa une main sur son épaule et l'amena contre lui pour l'encourager à ce confier. Puis il s'adressa à Frosh et lui demanda calmement:

-Frosh tu peux emmener Hoshi au salon? J'aimerais parler avec Ai.

L'exceed déguisée en grenouille hocha tristement la tête. Elle bondit des genoux de Rogue jusqu'au sol de la pièce en attendant que Hoshi la rejoigne. Le bébé exceed saisit la main de sa nouvelle grande-sœur et ensemble elles quittèrent la chambre refermant la porte derrière elles. Maintenant seul avec sa fille Rogue lui demanda avec une grande tendresse dans la voix:

-Ai. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. Je suis persuadé que c'est autre chose que ce que ta mère t'a dis.

La fillette resta silencieuse un long moment puis soudain elle fondit en sanglot entourant la taille musclé de son père de ses petits bras frêles. Rogue retourna son étreinte et attendit qu'elle se calme. Entre deux sanglots elle articula:

-Tu sais maman…pendant la journée elle souriait tout le temps et disait qu'elle était heureuse… mais…pendant la nuit…je l'ai souvent entendu pleurer.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux avant de demander d'une faible voix avec tendresse:

-Pleurer? Comment ça?

Elle leva de grands yeux larmoyants vers Rogue avant d'approfondir d'une voix tremblante:

-Maman, elle… je me réveillais souvent la nuit parce qu'elle se mettait à pleurer en dormant. Mais tu sais ça n'arrivait pas tous les soirs. Mais quand ça arrivait j'allais la voir. Je… je grimpais sur son lit pour lui faire un câlin. Elle était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle serrait sa poitrine et suait beaucoup. Elle disait toujours la même chose.

-La même chose? De quoi s'agissait-il?

Soudain dans un geste vif, Ai détourna le regard. Pour Rogue ce comportement était clair, sa fille venait de se braquer. Mais pourquoi se braquait-elle exactement? À cause d'un secret que sa mère lui avait demandé de garder? Pour protéger l'amour propre de cette dernière? Où peut être parce que…

Rogue baissa un regard peiné en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur, il venait de comprendre. Il avait compris pourquoi Ai était si hésitante. Parce que selon elle ce que disait sa mère dans son sommeil était des mots qui pourraient blesser Rogue. Le brun ne pouvait que constater la grandeur d'âme de sa fille. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère, elle détestait faire du mal aux gens. Cependant Rogue avait besoin de savoir. Il saisit donc le menton de sa fille entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il lui demanda avec insistance le plus tendrement possible:

-Dis le moi Ai. S'il-te-plaît.

La petite fille fixait son père droit dans les yeux et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Et avant que Rogue n'ait le temps de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes Ai éclata encore en sanglot se jetant dans les bras de son père. Rogue l'étreignit tendrement, posant une main sur ses cheveux et attendant patiemment que ses sanglots se calme. Mais ils ne se calmèrent pas et se fut avec une voix hachée qu'elle dévoila ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur:

-Elle disait toujours: «J'ai payé ma dette Sabertooth. Je vous en supplie ne faites pas de mal à ma fille et Hoshi.». Et je sentais à quel point elle avait peur. Et du coup j'ai peur moi aussi. Je sais que c'est pas bien mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Par réflexe Rogue resserra son étreinte sur Ai et étouffa du mieux qu'il put un grognement de frustration. Yukino avait accepté de le suivre mais ce qu'elle avait subi à Sabertooth était encore un traumatisme très vivant. Rogue murmura à sa fille avec une culpabilité et une tristesse clairement audible dans sa voix:

-Je suis tellement désolé Ai. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien. Déjà à l'époque je n'avais strictement rien fait pour protéger ta mère, je l'ai abandonné. Et encore aujourd'hui je ne peux rien faire pour elle. J'aimerais, mais je ne peux pas la soigner de sa maladie.

-Justement. Tu crois que maman va guérir?

Le brun eut un soubresaut à la question de sa fille que lui répondre face à ça. En même temps il souhaitait la préservé mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Il l'écarta légèrement de lui et tout en la tenant fermement par les épaules il lui déclara avec un visage triste:

-Ma chérie je vais pas te mentir. Maman est très malade, et les médecins ne peuvent pas nous garantir qu'elle s'en sortira. D'un point de vue médical l'avenir est incertain.

La petite fille allait de nouveau fondre en larme quand Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel avant de continuer sur une voix qui avait pour but de donner de l'espoir à l'enfant:

-De mon point de vue par contre je décide de croire en la force de ta mère. Alors oui, je pense qu'elle guérira. Parce que une chose est sûr, elle veut vivre. Elle veut vivre pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Tu dois croire en elle Ai. Ta maman a vécu des épreuves, des épreuves auxquels je doute que j'aurais pu survivre si j'avais été à sa place. Quand on prend le temps de la connaître on se rend compte à quel point elle est forte.

Ai avait littéralement bu les paroles de son père avec de grands yeux brillants de larmes. Le brun croisa enfin le regard de sa fille des larmes perlant ses yeux carmin. Il termina avec un large sourire confiant:

-Nous devons lui faire confiance Ai. Mais si tu tiens plus que tout à faire quelque chose pour elle alors arrête de penser que ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de «Mais» ma puce. Les mères ont toujours cet instinct protecteur en elles et c'est comme ça. Volontairement ou inconsciemment elles seraient prêtes à tout pour protéger leurs enfants. Tu aurais dû voir la mienne quand j'avais ton âge.

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec une touche d'humour. L'enfant, curieuse et naïve demanda à son père:

-Mamie Skiadram? Elle te protégeait?

-Oui. Parfois même au risque de sa propre vie. Dès l'instant où elle m'a adopté elle n'a vécu que pour me protéger et me rendre plus fort. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternelle. Faut jamais sous-estimer une maman quand son petit est en danger. Yukino est ta mère, elle a agit en tant que tel alors même que tu n'étais pas encore sortie de son ventre. Alors tu ne dois pas penser que c'est de ta faute, d'accord?

Après un long moment de silence Ai répondit enfin, un léger sourire émue sur les lèvres:

-D'accord papa. Mais en échange, toi tu dois arrêter de dire que t'es un bon à rien. OK?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux fasse à ce petit compromis auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il resta figé un instant en fixant sa fille puis il la serra contre elle. D'une voix enrouée par l'émotion il lui répondit en souriant:

-OK mon trésor… merci Ai.

-Je t'aime papa.

Là ces quelques mots eurent raison de Rogue. Il se mit à pleurer et à sangloter. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa fille avant de lui murmurer à son tour:

-Je t'aime aussi Ai.

* * *

Durant presque tout l'après-midi la petite famille avait déambulé dans la rue de magasin en magasin. Rogue avait en premier lieu emmener sa fille et Hoshi dans une vaste boutique de vêtement. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure ils avaient fait des essayages, mais cela après avoir d'acheter l'essentiel, culottes et chaussettes pour enfant. Puis après ils avaient acheter trois petites robes identiques mais de couleur différente pour Hoshi et avait prit plusieurs tenues pour Ai sélectionné par les goût de la fillette.

Du coup après 16h30 le shopping était terminé et plus que réussi. Comme c'était l'été et qu'il faisait assez chaud Ai avait gardé une de ses nouvelles tenues, une mignonne petite robe blanche à bretelle qui lui arrivait aux genoux avec des marguerites brodées au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Et comme les rayons du soleil tapaient fort, Rogue avait donc acheté à sa fille un chapeau de paille avec un ruban bleu noué autour du tour de tête, le nœud papillon était sur le côté droit de du crâne. À présent Rogue, Ai et les deux exceeds étaient tous ensemble assis autour d'une table dégustant chacun leur coupe de glace. Alors qu'elle venait d'avaler une nouvelle cuillerée elle demanda à son père avec une voix enfin rieuse:

-On va où après papa?

-Au magasin de Toys's World. On va aller vous acheter des jouets.

Un sourire s'illumina sur les visages des deux petites, Rogue était soulagé de pouvoir les faire sourire malgré la situation. Il rajouta avec un ton d'humour pour placer des limites:

-Mais je vous préviens on va pas dévaliser le magasin. Je ne suis pas riche comme Crésus.

Ai hocha positivement la tête avec un large sourire. La petite famille continua sa dégustation dans une ambiance plutôt bonne même si les sourires de Ai étaient pour la plupart timide.

* * *

Une fois rentré à l'appartement chargé de sac de course la journée était finalement terminée. Ai n'avait pas réclamé un très grand nombre de cadeau juste des boîtes de crayons de couleur feutres et le doudou de son choix: Un gros dragon en peluche noir. Vers 20h30 tandis que Rogue c'était mit aux fourneaux Ai faisait usage de ses nouveaux jouets à la table basse. Elle est Frosh étaient entrain de dessiner tandis que de son côté Hoshi s'amusait avec la peluche. Le jeune père sentait bien que l'ambiance était redevenu lourde et triste. Finalement une fois qu'il eut rempli les quatre assiettes de spaghettis à la carbonara il annonça:

-C'est près. À table.

À ces mots Ai et Frosh rangèrent immédiatement tous les feutres et crayons et poussèrent la feuilles de dessin, Hoshi de son côté cessa aussitôt de jouer avec la peluche et vînt se poser sur la table basse. Rogue choisi de servir sa famille là où elle se trouvait déjà. Tenant deux assiettes dans chacune de ses mains et les deux autres posé sur ses avants-bras il rejoignit Ai, Frosh et Hoshi. Une fois que tout le monde fut servit ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Le brun assis sur le canapé son assiette sur les genoux, Ai assise par terre, les deux exceeds sur la table. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à manger e regard de Rogue fut soudain attiré par l'un des dessins de Ai. Les traits étaient de véritable gribouillis mais Rogue se reconnu sur le dessin, il reconnu également Yukino et entre eux il y avait Ai. Elle s'était représenté en tenant ses deux parents par la main. Frosh et Hoshi étaient dessiné également, l'exceed verte était sur la tête de Rogue, et le bébé exceed était sur celle de Ai. Il cessa de le regarder lorsque Ai formula timidement une demande:

-On pourra aller voir maman demain?

Le jeune père eut un soubresaut au souhait formulé par sa fille. Aller voir Yukino? À l'hôpital? Rogue se demandait si cela était une bonne idée. L'état de la jeune femme ne s'était sans doute pas amélioré. D'une voix triste et hésitante il lui dit:

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Ai. J'ai reçu un message des médecins ce matin. Ta mère est… elle est tombé dans le coma la nuit dernière.

La petite fille ne sembla pas comprendre ce que le mot «coma» voulait dire, Hoshi et Frosh non plus d'ailleurs. Rogue lui dit seulement:

-Son état a empiré.

Ai garda la tête baissé face aux dires de son père sans se retourner vers lui. Et même si il ne voyait pas son visage Rogue se doutait qu'elle était au bord des larmes, encore une fois. Mais à sa grande surprise Ai posa calmement une nouvelle question avec une voix qui n'était pas tremblante:

-Est-ce-qu'elle souffre?

Le brun eu un temps de silence avant de répondre d'une voix peinée:

-Probablement.

Les deux exceeds se mirent à verser silencieusement des larmes. Rogue pensait que Ai allait faire de même mais au lieu de ça elle eut une réaction qui surpris tout le monde. Elle prit l'assiette de son père sans lui demander la permission et la posa sur la table avant de grimper sur ses genoux. Elle déclara d'une voix déterminé avec des yeux humides:

-Si elle souffre ça prouve qu'elle est vivante pas vrai?

-Euh oui sûrement mais…

Sa voix était enrouée et cette fois-ci Rogue n'arrivait plus retenir ses sanglots. Depuis que Yukino avait été hospitalisé Rogue avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour conserver sa façade forte pour rassurer Ai. Mais au fond de lui il n'y avait que de la peur, la terreur dévorante de perdre la femme de sa vie alors qu'il venait à peine de la retrouver. Il cacha ses yeux avec une main pour dissimuler ses larmes. Cependant on les voyait bien couler le long de ses joues et Frosh bondit sur le canapé pour consoler Rogue. Elle vînt se blottir contre lui et murmura:

-Pleure pas Rogue. Tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sûre, Yukino va guérir.

Écartant légèrement ses doigts il observa la petite frimousse de Frosh. L'exceed verte pleurait toujours mais elle semblait déterminé. Hoshi qui était à côté d'elle était également en larme mais avait l'air totalement d'accord avec sa nouvelle grande-sœur. Puis soudain il sentit la petite main de son enfant attraper son poignet pour qu'il enlève sa main de ses yeux. Rogue n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire regardant finalement sa fille dans les yeux. Deux regards perlé de larmes se faisaient face, les regards d'un père et de sa fille, l'un était terrifié et l'autre courageux. Mais pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés. Rogue semblait manquer de courage et Ai semblait être celle qui cherchait à le faire garder espoir. Mais finalement se fut avec des reniflements de tristesse qu'elle lui déclara:

-Tu sais… maman disait toujours qu'on était réellement mort que quand on ne ressentait plus rien. Ni émotion ni sensation. Si maman souffre, ça prouve qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle ressens encore des choses. Et je pense… je pense qu'elle se sent seule en ce moment. Je voudrais seulement qu'elle sente que je… que nous sommes là avec elle.

Rogue n'en revenait pas que sa fille puisse sortir des mots si intelligents pour son âge. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les deux petits bras de Ai entourèrent son cou. Elle le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Elle murmura à son oreille en pleurant:

-On est une famille papa. On doit rester soudé.

S'en suivit d'un gros câlin familial, Rogue se sentant entouré de la chaleur de sa fille et des deux exceeds Rogue fini par serrer fermement Ai contre lui et humant l'odeur de ses cheveux il répondit ému:

-Tu as raison mon trésor, on doit rester fort et soudé, pour l'amour de ta mère.

Cette nuit là se passa mieux que la précédente. Toute la famille dormait ensemble dans le même lit blottit les uns contre les autres. Les liens familiaux qui venaient d'être renforcés les avaient tous protégé des cauchemars.

* * *

 **Le lendemain vers 17h30**

-Vous avez eu mon message?

-Oui.

-Écoutez vous pourrez voir votre compagne mais nous ne pouvons pas vous faire entrer dans sa chambre. Dans son état nous avons jugé qu'il était préférable de la mettre dans une chambre stérile.

Ai qui tenait la main de son père demanda:

-C'est quoi une chambre stérile?

Le médecin posa un genoux à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant qui était vêtu de sa jolie petite robe d'hier et lui expliqua avec un sourire bienveillant:

-Imagine que ta maman soit une princesse. Et que tous les microbes et toutes les bactéries qui rendent malade sont des méchant qui en ont après la princesse.

La petite hocha la tête comprenant bien la chose. Le médecin put achever son explication:

-Et bien la chambre stérile c'est un peu comme le château fort qui protège la princesse des méchants. Tu comprends?

La petite hocha vivement la tête et demanda:

-Et il est solide le château fort?

-Il n'est pas solide, il est indestructible.

Sur les mots rassurant du médecin ce dernier conduisit Rogue, Ai, Frosh et Hoshi en soin intensif. Là où Yukino avait été placé.

Suivant le médecin ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir blanc dépourvu de fenêtre qui sentait fort l'odeur de l'hôpital. De temps en temps il y avait quelques sièges contre le mur de gauche. La petite famille marcha jusqu'à ce que le docteur s'arrête devant une vitrine. Quand Rogue regarda au travers c'est là qu'il la vit, plus mal en point que jamais. Yukino était au milieu de la chambre habillé en tenue de patient, allongé sur un brancard, les mains posés sur son ventre, et la tête légèrement penché du côté de la vitrine. Les deux exceeds déployèrent leurs ailes pour voir ce qui semblait choquer Rogue. Et elles comprenaient pourquoi, Yukino était littéralement encerclée par divers machines médicales. Un masque à oxygène sur son visage relié à une machine respiratoire, un moniteur cardiaque à sa poitrine et une perfusion relié au creux de son coude. Et il y avait aussi deux espèce de patchs collés à ses tempes, lesquels étaient reliés à une autre machine, sûrement pour contrôler ses ondes cérébrales. Finalement, après un moment d'hésitation Rogue prit sa fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir sa mère. Directement elle demanda au médecin d'une voix calme:

-Pourquoi vous lui avez bandé les yeux?

-C'est une précaution. Pour éviter qu'elle soit aveuglé par la lumière en cas de réveil brutal.

Suite à ça le médecin leur laissa leur intimité et parti. Ai qui fixait silencieusement sa mère ne prêtait même pas attention aux deux individus du personnel hospitalier qui était occupé à contrôler l'état de Yukino. Toujours dans les bras de son père elle posa délicatement le bout de ses cinq doigts sur la vitrine murmurant d'une voix ému mais pleine de courage:

-T'inquiète pas maman, t'es pas seule.

C'est à ce moment là que Sting débarqua à l'improviste appelant Rogue avec inquiétude:

-Rogue.

Lorsque Ai remarqua que le blond était accompagné de Lector et SURTOUT de Minerva la petite fille ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage dans le cou de son père qui lui caressa le dos pour la rassurer. À la vue de la brune Hoshi s'était également caché derrière Frosh qui avait reposé les pieds à terre. Le bond demanda:

-Rogue comment va-t-elle?

-Vois par toi-même.

Et Sting et sa compagne se tournèrent vers la vitrine pour voir Yukino, ce fut une véritable vision d'horreur. On voyait bien que la jeune femme était en vie, tout le monde parvenait à distinguer les mouvements de sa poitrine quand elle inspirait et expirait. Pourtant elle semblait morte, sa peau blanche, son incapacité total de manifester des émotions, elle semblait ne plus être qu'une coquille vide. Alors que Ai n'avait plus tourné les yeux vers sa mère, que Lector aidait Frosh à réconforter Hoshi et que les trois jeunes mages regardaient l'intérieur de la chambre en silence le médecin revînt à leur rencontre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa patiente avant de s'adresser à Rogue:

-Pourriez me suivre jeune homme. J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul.

Rogue fut légèrement surpris par la demande du docteur mais hocha la tête. Il frotta le dos de Ai qui avait toujours le nez dans le creux de son épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ma chérie est-ce-que tu veux bien rester avec Sting dix minutes? Il faut que j'aille parler avec le docteur.

La petite hocha la tête et Sting tendit les mains pour prendre la petite dans ses bras. Le blond était sûrement la seule autre personne de Sabertooth avec qui la petite n'avait pas peur de rester. Rogue donna sa fille à son frère et la petite enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se cacha dans le creux de son épaule. Le brun suivit ensuite le médecin.

* * *

Lorsque Rogue revînt environ dix minutes plus tard il semblait totalement déboussolé, presque en état de choc. Minerva fut la première à remarquer qu'il était de retour. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui demanda affolée:

-Rogue ça va?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua d'avancer fixant le sol. Mais lorsque Minerva insista en le prenant par les épaules:

-Rogue.

Hormis Ai tout le monde regardait Rogue avec appréhension. Les yeux dans le vide il balbutia à lui-même:

-Je ne la laisserais pas mourir.

Puis machinalement il repartit suivit par Frosh et Hoshi prenant Ai qui s'était endormis des bras de son frère.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. Faites les pleuvoir autant que je fais pleuvoir de nouvelle lecture en ce moment.**

 **Et répondait à cette question: Selon vous qu'à bien put dire le médecin à Rogue pour qu'il soit en état de choc?**

 **En tous les cas vous aurez la réponse dans le troisième et dernier chapitre. "Attendre dans l'espoir de..."**


	3. Chapitre 3: Attendre dans l'espoir de

**Attendre dans l'espoir de…**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite à l'hôpital. L'état de Yukino restait le même et aucunes améliorations n'étaient notables, sinon les médecins auraient contacté Rogue. S'était comme-ci sa vie à elle s'était mit en pose et que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle. Mais il avait bel et bien de l'emprise sur Rogue et sa famille. On était en mai et le jeune homme croyait bien avoir trouvé une bonne école pour sa fille grâce à Rufus. Le ménestrel de la nuit avait une amie institutrice, Nelly, à qui il avait parlé de Ai. Il avait ensuite contacté Rogue pour lui parler d'elle et lui dire que Nelly proposait à Ai de faire une visite de l'établissement scolaire ce samedi. Rogue avait accepté et avait donc emmené sa fille là-bas pour la visite. Mais il l'avait laissé seule avec Hoshi, l'école était là pour enseigner mais elle était aussi là pour enseigner l'indépendance aux enfants. Comme elles en avaient pour deux heures aux moins Rogue était rentré chez lui. Et Frosh avait décidé d'aller se promener donc il était à présent seul. Tournant encore en boucle dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le docteur il y a deux semaines.

 **Flash back**

 _Rogue s'était assis sur le siège juste en face du bureau du docteur. Ce dernier referma la porte de la pièce et alla s'asseoir face à Rogue. Il entrecroisa les doigts de ses mains et poussa un profond soupire qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Puis il releva les yeux vers le jeune homme et lui déclara d'une voix pessimiste mais sérieuse:_

 _-Jeune homme je ne vais pas vous mentir mais l'état de votre compagne m'inquiète beaucoup._

 _Rogue ravala sa salive mais resta silencieux. Le médecin continua sur la même voix:_

 _-Elle est dans un coma de type 3, elle conserve serte pas mal de ses fonctions végétative comme la respiration par exemple. Malheureusement elles sont si affaiblis qu'elle a besoin d'une assistance. Honnêtement il est possible qu'elle passe du type 3 au type 4 et là…_

 _-Et là quoi!?_

 _-Est-ce-que votre compagne à de la famille pas loin? Des parents des frères et sœurs?_

 _Ce demandant ce que cette question venait faire là Rogue répondit froidement et sèchement:_

 _-Ses parents sont morts. Quand à sa sœur elle a disparue. Donc non, hormis notre fille de quatre ans elle n'a aucune famille._

 _-Je vois. C'est donc c'est a vous que revienne les questions d'ordre médical. Voyez-vous lorsqu'un patient et dans l'incapacité d'exprimer sa volonté c'est à ses proches de prendre les décisions pour elle. Puisque apparemment vous semblez être son parent le plus proche il faudrait que vous preniez toutes les décision pour elle._

 _-Ce qui veux dire?_

 _-Ce qui veux dire que si nous souhaitons pratiquer une opération sur mademoiselle Agria nous devons vous demander la permission. Souhaitez-vous qu'il en soit ainsi?_

 _Et Rogue répondit sans hésitation:_

 _-Oui, je prend cette responsabilité sans hésiter._

 _-Bien. Dans ce cas il faut que je discute avec vous de la marche à suivre. Sachez que l'activité cérébrale de votre compagne est très faible. Je suis navré de vous demander ça mais nous avons besoin de l'autorisation d'un proche pour en venir à ça._

 _-En venir à quoi?_

 _-Souhaitez-vous qu'on débranche votre compagne?_

 _Rogue fut littéralement en état de choc:_

 _-Pardon?!_

 _-En ce moment se sont nos machines qui la maintienne en vie. Son état n'envisage rien de bon et ce n'est en aucun cas passager. Déjà le risque de passer en type 4 nous montre bien que ses chances de se réveiller un jour sont très faibles._

 _-Mais le coma de type 4 de quoi s'agit-il exactement?_

 _-Le coma de type 4 aussi appelé coma dépassé est l'état de mort cérébrale du patient. En clair le cerveau n'est plus alimenté en sang et dans ce cas là le réveil sera impossible. Seul son cœur continuera de battre mais seulement grâce à une assistance. Donc je vous repose la question: Souhaitez-vous qu'on débranche mademoiselle Agria?_

 _Rogue prit un bref instant pour reprendre ses esprits, essuyant avec ses doigts la sueur sur son visage et demanda:_

 _-Mais à l'heure actuelle elle n'est pas passé au stade 4 de son coma n'est-ce-pas?_

 _-Non monsieur mais…_

 _-Et temps que ce n'est pas le cas elle peut encore se réveiller?_

 _-Oui mais les chances que ça arrive sont vraiment très minces._

 _-Minces mais pas inexistantes._

 _Le médecin voyait bien que Rogue était bouleversé par l'état de sa patiente ce qui montrait bien à qu'elle point il en était amoureux. Il se massa légèrement les tempes et rajouta d'une voix déterminé qui laissait entendre son stress:_

 _-Pour ce qui est de votre question ma réponse est non. Vous n'avez pas ma permission pour la débrancher. C'est la mère de ma fille, et c'est aussi la femme de ma vie, tant qu'elle a une chance nous l'attendrons. Tant que vous me direz pas qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir qu'elle se réveille je refuse qu'on la débranche._

 _Le docteur n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette décision, ce n'était pas son premier cas de patient comateux et les familles étaient toujours dans l'espoir les premières semaines. Il se releva donc de son siège et Rogue fit de même. Ils se firent une poignet de main et le médecin obtempéra pas très optimiste:_

 _-Entendu._

 _Rogue resta muet et se tourna vers la porte du bureau. Quand il ouvrit la porte le médecin l'interpella une dernière fois, ce dernier s'arrêtant net au premier mot:_

 _-Si cette jeune femme vous aime vous et votre fille autant que vous l'aimez vous alors elle ne voudrait pas vous empêcher de vivre._

 _Rogue resta figé quelques seconde avant de quitter définitivement le bureau sans se retourner_

 **Fin du Flash back**

Il avait dit non, non à ce qu'on laisse mourir Yukino. Mais ça c'était il y deux semaines, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était dans le coma et que rien n'avait changé. Certains diraient que c'est court deux semaines, mais pour Rogue c'était l'équivalent de deux ans. Et depuis sa discussion avec le médecin il n'avait plus répondu aux appels de ses camarades de guilde. Il s'était renfermé dans sa propre peur. Et si il devait dire oui? Et si il n'y avait plus d'espoir, et que l'attendre serait inutile? Cette attente ne serait rien de plus qu'une souffrance inutile. Pour lui, pour Frosh et Hoshi, et surtout pour Ai. Rogue était là assis sur son canapé à réfléchir si fort que son cerveau lui brûlait. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa conversation avec le docteur, même pas à Frosh.

Soudain, comme une tornade la porte s'ouvrit. Et une voix, que le brun ne connaissait que trop bien l'engueula littéralement:

-CETTE FOIS ROGUE J'EN AI RAS LE BOL DE TON SILENCE RADIO! TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI T'ARRIVE! ICI ET MAINTENANT!

Rogue avait tourné un regard surpris vers son frère d'arme qui avait déboulé comme ça sans prévenir. Rapidement, avant même qu'il n'est le temps de se lever, Sting claqua la porte et se mit face à Rogue l'air d'être furieux contre lui. Le blond le prit par le col, Rogue se laissa faire totalement dépourvu de la moindre volonté de se défendre. Mais ce qui rendait Sting encore plus furieux c'était que son jumeaux ne déniait même pas le regarder. Il gardait la tête plongeante en arrière. Le maître de Sabertooth le secoua vivement en l'engueulant:

-Arrête de tout faire tout seul Rogue! Que tu le veuilles ou non on est tous concerné par ce qui arrive à Yukino alors maintenant tu arrêtes!

Enfin Rogue le regarda, d'une expression vide d'émotion qui cachait une terrible souffrance. Et cette souffrance, Sting parvenait à la voir et ce qui créa en lui un violent frisson d'effroie. Le blond fut figé pendant quelques seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se remettre à l'engueuler:

-Qu'est-ce-que le doc t'a dis la dernière fois?! DIS-LE MOI BORDEL!

Soudain Rogue réagit enfin et repoussa les mains de Sting d'un mouvement de bras. Et là le blond vit que le regard cramin torturé de son ami était à présent plus noir que ses ténèbres. Et là comme un reproche il lui répondit:

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'on la débranche! Voilà t'es content!?

Et Sting fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de son frère. Et Rogue se laissa tomber sur le canapé engouffrant son visage dans ses mains moites. Le blond le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa une main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Il lui demanda ensuite:

-T'as dis non j'espère?

La tête toujours abaissé Rogue sortit son visage de ses mains et tourna légèrement le regard vers son frère. Il lui répondit d'une voix complètement en sanglot et à bout de nerfs:

-Bien sûr que j'ai dis non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt! C'est la mère d'Ai et… et on vient à peine de se retrouver.

Cette fois Rogue se redressa et fixa Sting droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier était choqué de voir une telle expression sur le visage de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. En effet Rogue avait le visage décomposé par la tristesse et la peur. C'était bien la toute première fois que Rogue craquait nerveusement. Il se mit à geindre d'un ton suppliant la tête basculant de droite à gauche:

-Je ne veux pas la perdre Sting. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je l'aime… je l'aime tellement. Mais j'ai tellement peur. J'ai dis non mais je me sens cruel, elle doit tellement souffrir en ce moment. Alors peut-être que ce serait mieux pour elle si…

Mais Sting le coupa en le prenant par les épaules. Comme Rogue avait de nouveau le regard baissé le blond inclina la tête de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux:

-Hey Rogue calme-toi. On en n'est pas encore là.

-Mais tu comprends pas, elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Le médecin m'a expliqué qu'elle était dans un coma de type 3 mais qu'elle risquait de passer en type 4. Et si ça arrive, si Yukino passe au stade 4 elle… elle ne se réveillera jamais. Elle doit se battre pour ne pas que ça arrive et elle doit en souffrir. Peut-être que je devrais…

-Rogue ressaisis-toi, ça va aller.

Cette fois le brun se mit en colère et repoussa les mains de son ami:

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais?! Tu me dis «ça va aller» mais tu n'en sais rien?! Alors ne parle pas sans savoir!

Sting ne se mit pas en colère et reprit les épaules de Rogue. Ce dernier essaya de se libérer de cette poigne mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire, il le secoua pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux et lui déclara:

-T'as raison Rogue, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que là t'es entrain de faire n'importe quoi depuis deux semaines. Tu recommence à te comporter exactement pareil qu'à l'époque de Genma.

Avec des yeux larmoyant Rogue eut un soubresaut en entendant son frère lui dire ça et resta bouche bée en fixant Sting. Les mots du blond l'avait littéralement figé sur place ce qui permit à Sting de continuer sur le même ton réprobateur:

-Tu recommence à te comporter comme un arrogant. Tu coupe tout contacte avec la guilde et tu nous laisses dans l'inquiétude, et ne cherche pas à te servir de Ai comme excuse. Si tu agis ainsi c'est uniquement pour te prouver à toi-même que tu n'es pas nul, que tu es parfaitement capable de gérer la situation tout seul.

Rogue s'apprêtait à protester mais Sting ne lui laissa pas cette occasion:

-Mais tu n'es pas seul Rogue. Serte tu as ta fille, Frosh et Hoshi, mais tu as aussi tes camarades de guilde. Ils sont tous au courant. Et même ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore Yukino l'apprécie déjà parce que tu est encore en vie grâce à elle. Tout le monde à la guilde, je dis bien tout le monde, participe.

-De quoi tu parles? Participer à quoi?

Il lui avoua avec un sourire confiant:

-Avec le soutien de tous nos membres j'ai mis les frais médicaux de Yukino au nom de la guilde.

-Quoi! Mais…

-Pas de «mais» Rogue. Et je te préviens que si tu t'ôtes pas l'idée de nous rembourser maintenant je vais te le faire sentir passer.

Rogue resta muet toujours abasourdis par ce que venait de lui dire Sting et ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis que Yukino a dut se faire hospitaliser il s'était toujours dit qu'il allait s'occuper de tout, prendre toutes les responsabilités. Mais là, malgré lui, il était plus soutenu que jamais. Resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules, Sting lui déclara de façon à ce qu'il ne baisse pas les bras:

-Rogue, ce que tu dois te demander ce n'est pas si la débrancher mettra un terme à sa souffrance. Tu ne dois pas te demander si elle souffre, tu dois te demander si elle mérite qu'on l'attende. Est-ce-qu'elle en vaut la peine Rogue?

Rogue était toujours bouche bée par les mots de Sting et se demandait où il avait cherché des phrases si intelligente. Voyant qu'il semblait dans un état second le blond le secoua légèrement en insistant:

-Répond-moi Rogue. Est-ce-que Yukino vaut la peine que tu l'attendes dans l'espoir?

Pour toute réponse le brun prit son frère dans ses bras et enfouis son visage dans le creux de son épaule. (Au moins on sait de qui Ai tient ça). Sting eut un soubresaut, il ne s'attendait pas à une action si spontané de la part de son meilleur ami et ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Il faut dire que Rogue n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, il y avait donc de quoi être surpris. Et le blond fut doublement surpris lorsqu'il entendit Rogue lui répondre avec une voix chargé d'émotion:

-Oui, elle en vaut la peine Sting… Merci mon frère.

À présent c'était des larmes de gratitude qu'il versait, il serra son frère toujours plus fort souriant et pleurant comme jamais. Sting avait su trouver les bons mots pour donner le courage nécessaire à Rogue. Finalement le blond répondit à l'étreinte de son frère et lui caressa le dos d'une pour le réconforter. Il lui murmura:

-Laisse-toi aller Rogue. Là t'as vraiment besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Et t'as pas à en avoir honte.

Rogue referma ses doigts sur les plis des vêtements de Sting et pleura et sanglota toutes les larmes de son corps. Ça lui faisait du bien et il le sentait, et il savait que Sting le sentait également. Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Rogue se calme.

* * *

Puis les jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'état de Yukino ne s'améliore ou ne se dégrade. Son état restait inchangé, plongé dans un profond coma de type 3. Rogue passait fréquemment la voir à l'hôpital, toujours avec Ai puisqu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant de cet âge seule. Le jeune homme avait prit la décision de ne pas faire part à Ai de sa conversation avec le médecin. Mais Rogue recommençait à faire des missions. Parfois seul avec Frosh, ou parfois ils accompagnaient Orga, Rufus ou Dobengal. Et pendant ce temps là c'étaient Sting et Lector qui allaient à l'appartement et qui gardaient Ai et Hoshi. Minerva ne venait jamais avec eux bien sûr. Mais elle encourageait toujours Sting à y aller pensant que ça le préparait un peu dans son futur rôle de père. De ce fait Rogue apprenait à vivre et à attendre sa bien-aimée en même temps.

Ai apprenait elle aussi à faire la même chose. L'école qu'elle avait visité au mois de mai lui plaisait beaucoup, de ce fait Rogue l'y avait officiellement inscrit. Mais comme les grandes vacances d'été venaient à peine de démarrer elle ne ferait sa rentrée que pour la prochaine année scolaire. De ce fait Ai irait à l'école au mois de septembre. Même si sa mère lui manquait terriblement la petite fille continuait de vivre normalement, de ce fait l'attente lui paraissait moins douloureuse. Après tout cela faisait déjà presque deux mois que Yukino était dans le coma.

En ce soir de juillet Ai attendait sagement le retour de son père qui était partit en mission ce matin avec Frosh. Et comme d'habitude c'était Sting et Lector qui les gardaient elle est Hoshi. Alors qu'elle était entrain de dessiner au bar pendant que Sting préparait le dîner la petite demanda d'une voix enfantine:

-Dis tonton, il rentre bientôt papa?

La spatule à la main Sting tourna la tête vers Ai et lui répondit en souriant d'un ton un peu paternel:

-Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu sais plus une mission dure longtemps plus elle rapporte gros alors c'est normal qu'il rentre tard.

La petite fille hocha la tête et allait revenir à son chefs d'œuvre quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Rogue et Frosh. En le voyant Sting ironisa:

-Tien tu vois. Qu'est-ce-que je te disais.

Ai ne l'écouta pas et bondit de sa chaise haute pour se précipiter sur Rogue tendant les bras vers lui. Elle s'exclama avec gaieté:

-Papa!

Le jeune répondit au sourire de sa fille et la souleva pour la serrer dans ses bras tandis que Frosh alla vers Lector et sa petite sœur. C'est lorsque le brun reposa la petite par terre que son frère il demanda avec complicité:

-Alors ta mission?

-Réussi au la main les quinze milles joyaux sont en poche. Maintenant j'ai assez.

-Assez pourquoi?

Le jeune père baissa de grand yeux surpris sur sa fille toujours dans ses bras. Puis il afficha un large sourire en posant Ai par terre. Les trois exceeds approchèrent, et Hoshi demanda avec le même ton naïf que la petite Agria:

-C'est vrai Rogue, assez pourquoi?

-Et bien, je suis ravi que Sting ait su tenir sa langue pour une fois.

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse à la remarque de son frère. Ce dernier annonça donc avec excitation aux deux enfants:

-Dès demain on part tous les quatre au bord de la mer pour quinze jours. J'ai réservé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

À cette nouvelle les deux petites sautèrent de joie. Elles n'avaient vu la mer quand image alors elles étaient ravi à l'idée qu'elles allaient la voir pour la première fois.

* * *

-Ai arrête de gigoter comme un ver de terre j'essaie de te mettre de la crème solaire.

Assis sur la serviette noir entre les jambes de son père la petite fille se faisait enduire de se produit qui selon Rogue était une mesure de sécurité. Il avait clairement dit qu'ils n'iraient pas se baigner tant qu'elle ne serait pas enduis de la tête aux pieds. La petite fille était tellement impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir enfin goûter à l'air marin qu'elle avait l'impression de ça faisait des heures que Rogue la badigeonnait de partout alors quand faite cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes. Au moins Frosh, qui était juste sur la serviette d'à côté n'avait pas ôtant de difficulté avec Hoshi. En effet l'exceed verte, qui était pour une fois sans son costume, était également occupé à enduire le corps de sa petite sœur. Ai envié tellement les autres enfants qu'elle voyait s'amuser au loin dans l'eau. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se tenir tranquille. Mais finalement cette attente si pénible fut récompensé car Rogue annonça d'une voix plutôt gaie:

-Et voilà c'est finie!

Toute la famille se leva des serviettes sous le parasol et main dans la main Ai et Rogue coururent en riant vers l'océan avec Frosh et Hoshi.

Toute la journée ils jouèrent ensemble dans les vagues en toute sécurité. Les deux exceeds flottaient à la surface de l'eau avec leur grande bouée rose et comme Ai ne savait pas encore nager Rogue ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et au petit soir vers 20h00 alors que la piscine de l'hôtel n'était pas trop remplie de monde, le brun profitait de l'eau calme du bassin pour justement apprendre à sa fille à nager.

Les jours suivant de ces vacances se passèrent tout aussi bien. L'océan, les activités de l'hôtel, les glaces, les gaufres. Et quand il a fallut remballé les affaires pour rentrer Ai s'était exclamé avec le plus radieux des souffrir:

-C'était vraiment fantastique papa. Il faudra qu'on revienne ici avec maman quand elle sera guéris.

Et son père sourit à son tour. Oui, il devait y croire. Il devait le croire qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient tous les cinq en famille sur cette plage. Et vivraient ensemble des moments aussi heureux que celui là.

* * *

Les heures, les jours et les mois continuaient à défiler et Yukino restait toujours comme figé dans le temps sans que le médecin n'annonce une quelconque amélioration. Ou pire un passage en coma de type 4.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le matin du 24 décembre, la veille de noël. Huit mois, cela faisait maintenant huit long mois que Ai, son père et beaucoup d'autres attendaient le retour de Yukino. En cette journée qui est le rêve de tous les enfants, il neige, ce qui donne le sourire à Ai. Cette dernière d'ailleurs n'est pas mécontente d'avoir récemment essayé une nouveauté; le coiffeur. Il y a quelques semaine alors qu'elle avait besoin de nouveau son père lui avait proposé une nouvelle coupe. Et quand elle était ressorti du salon Ai était toute fière de son carrer plongeant. Alors que la petite fille, son père et les deux exceeds jouent dans un petit parc l'enfant est vraiment tout sourire ce qui rassurer profondément Rogue. Alors que tous les quatre, habillé de tous l'équipement d'hiver nécessaire, construisaient un bonhomme de neige le jeune peine était remplie d'un intense soulagement. Il savait que ce serait le premier noël d'Ai sans sa mère. C'est longs mois dans de coma, le temps lui même n'avait plus d'emprise sur Yukino mais il n'en avait pas non plus sur l'amour que le le brun portait à la mère de son enfant. Chaque jour Rogue l'attendait en même temps qu'il vivait croyant du plus profond de son cœur que se serait aujourd'hui qu'elle lui reviendrait. Et chaque soir il s'endormait sereinement avec le même état d'esprit.

 _Elle me reviendra demain. Demain elle se réveillera._

Cette espoir Rogue le gardait dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Et quand il se répétait cette phrase en y mettant une profonde croyance un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage. Puis il fut interpellé par Ai qui lui demanda d'une faible voix avec un petit sourire sans le regarder:

-Dis papa. Habituellement tes noëls à toi, comment ils se passent?

Le jeune homme fit de grands yeux rond de surprise à la question de sa fille. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça? Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Frosh le fit à sa place avec un enthousiasme énorme:

-Depuis qu'on a changé de maître on passe toujours nos noëls tous ensemble à la guilde autour d'une table immense.

Puis la petite exceed verte pointa du doigt le grand arbre non loin d'eux et continua sur le même ton:

-On décore un sapin aussi grand que cet arbre et après on mange le repas de noël. Il y a plein de chose à manger et à boire. Des dindes, des jus et des salades de fruits, plein de variété de poisson, du chocolat chaud, des gâteaux, des bûches de noël, des soda. Bref tous ce que Fro veut te dire c'est que dans ce repas tu te régales toujours tellement il y a de chose différente. Et après le repas on s'offre tous des cadeaux. Moi, le noël dernier j'en ai eu dix, et personne n'est oublier.

Et bien le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'à Sabertooth les noëls étaient palpitants et plus que génial. Depuis que Frosh avait parlé de poissons de toute sorte Hoshi en salivait déjà. Et même si l'ambiance était des plus bruyantes Rogue appréciait également ces moments d'amitiés et de grand rassemblement chaque année. Il sortit de ses pensées quand la douce petite voix d'Ai l'interpella:

-Alors les cadeaux que t'as acheté hier…

-Trois sont pour chacune d'entre vous et les autres sont pour Sting et d'autres camarades de guilde. Demain j'irais les offrir. Cette année on aura notre noël rien qu'à nous. Ne t'inquiète pas rien que tout les…

-Non papa. Allons fêter noël avec eux.

Rogue eut un soubresaut de surprise et fixa sa fille avec de grand yeux, les mains toujours sur le bonhomme de neige. Il était loin de s'attendre à ce que sa fille propose cela d'elle même. Et Rogue n'était pas le seul à être surpris, les deux exceeds avaient toutes les deux leurs grands yeux écarquillés posés sur la fillette. Lisant bien le trouble de son père sur son visage elle lui déclara avec un petit sourire en baissant les yeux:

-Toi et Frosh vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer vos noëls. Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup les miens avec maman et Hoshi. Et aussi… avec tous les autres villageois.

Une larmes coula au coin de la joue de l'enfant alors qu'elle repensait à Hana et aux autres. Rogue le vit et alla se pencher devant sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. La petite se laissa réconforter par son père ainsi que par Hoshi qui avait bondit sur l'épaule de Ai pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Puis finalement elle se décala de son père qui tenait toujours fermement ses épaules. La fixant avec un air sincèrement inquiet Rogue resta silencieux avant de déclarer avec bienveillance:

-Ai. Ne te force pas à y aller juste pour nous faire plaisir. Si toi et Hoshi vous n'en avez pas envie, que vous sentez que vous ne serez pas à l'aise alors inutile de vous forcer.

Mais sa fille afficha un sourire confiant et plein de courage avant de rétorquer:

-Ce n'est pas que ça papa.

Hoshi prit alors la parole sur la même pensée que son amie:

-C'est vraie qu'on veut vous faire plaisir, vous vous êtes toujours tellement occupé de nous deux depuis que Yuki dort qu'on aimerait faire quelque chose pour vous.

-Mais tu vois papa tes amis ils ont été patient avec moi. Tu m'as dis qu'ils attendraient que je face un pas vers eux quand je me sentirais prête. Et je le suis maintenant.

-On en a parlé hier soir. On se sent toutes les deux prêtes à aller à Sabertooth.

Alors que Frosh et Rogue étaient bouche bée par les dires des deux enfants la petite exceed verte fut la première à exprimer son euphorie. Regardant Hoshi les larmes aux yeux elle ouvrit les bras et sa petite sœur bondit vers elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. D'une voix remplit d'émotion elle la remercia:

-Merci merci merci Hoshi! Fro est tellement heureuse. Fro te remercie à toi aussi Ai.

La fillette renvoya à l'exceed de son père le même sourire rayonnant avant que ce dernier ne se mette lui aussi à remercier son enfant:

-Merci ma chérie. Je suis très fière de toi et aussi très touché que vouliez faire ça pour Frosh et moi.

Et le père et son enfant se firent un gros câlin auquel les deux exceeds vinrent se joindre. Puis, le bonhomme de neige étant achevé ils partirent tous les quatre pour fêter noël.

 **Le soir ven** **u**

Au sein du QG de Sabertooth l'ambiance n'était pas aussi festive que les noëls des années précédente. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que deux sièges étaient vides. Dans le grand hall du bâtiment comme chaque année une table rectangulaire immense était installée. Une table suffisamment grande pour que tous les membres de la guilde y ait sa place. Chacun se mettait où il voulait mais habituellement Sting se mettait toujours entre Rogue et Minerva. Cette dernière d'ailleurs avait dut cesser de mettre ses robes sexy avec son gros ventre tout rond que son compagnon adorait regarder. Quand à Lector il mangeait sur une autre petite table à sa taille qui était toujours posé sur la première. Et à cette autre petite table ronde il y avait toujours deux chaises, une pour lui et une pour Frosh. Sauf que la petite exceed verte n'était pas là, et Rogue non plus. Tous les cadeaux de milles et unes couleurs étaient déjà posé au pied du sapin. Et puis tous les mages de Sabertooth étaient autour du buffet depuis plus de cinq minute au moins mais personne n'avait touché à la nourriture qui commençait déjà dangereusement à refroidir. En tant que maître de guilde Sting se devait au moins d'essayer de ramener de la bonne humeur au sein de ses amis. Il se leva donc et tapant sa fourchette contre son verre avant de proclamer:

-Allez vous tous ne faite pas ces têtes. C'est noël ce soir. C'est pourtant un soir où tout le monde est censé être heureux.

Pourtant sa petite tentative d'instaurer une ambiance plus rose eut zéro effet. Ce profond silence de morosité demeurait et Sting ce laissa tombé sur sa chaise poussant un profond soupir de déprime. Lorsque tout à coup:

-Bien parlé Sting. Est-ce-qu'on peut se joindre à vous?

Tous tournèrent instantanément la tête vers l'entrée de la guilde, l'endroit vers lequel provenait la voix de leur ami dont la présence manquait. Rogue était là, tenant sur son épaule tel un père noël, un gros sac remplit des cadeaux qu'il à acheté. Puis tous les regards émerveillé se tournèrent vers un invité, un autre invité tant attendu depuis des mois. En effet Rogue tenait sa fille par la main. La fillette regardait tous les gens face à elle avec un petit air timide, pourtant elle souriait, ce qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'était pas terrorisé. Puis dans les airs sur leur gauche il y avait Frosh et Hoshi qui voltigeait, le bébé exceed tenait cependant la main de sa grande-sœur.

Tout le monde était bouche bée, mais ce fut finalement Sting qui s'approcha d'eux. C'était là une agréable surprise que toute la famille (enfin presque) soit là. À quelques pas de Rogue, le maître de Sabertooth qui n'en revenait toujours pas s'exclama:

-Vous êtes venus. C'est génial.

Et Rogue afficha un grand sourire plein d'émotion avant de déclarer:

-C'est Ai qui a proposé de venir. Et Hoshi aussi en avait envie. Alors remercie plutôt les petites.

Ce fut au final, grâce à l'arrivée inattendue de Rogue et de sa fille, une soirée de noël aussi fantastique que toutes celles des années précédentes. Tout avait été tellement animé par la bonne humeur lors du repas, et même si Ai c'était assis tout naturellement à côté de son père elle avait parlé normalement aux autres mages de la guilde qu'elle trouvait très gentil. Hoshi quand à elle mangeait des tonnes de poissons assis avec Frosh et Lector. Le bébé exceed était deux fois plus vorace que sa grande-sœur. Et après le dessert plus que succulent l'heure était venue d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Tout le monde avait insisté pour que Ai soit la première à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Comme à chaque noël on trié toujours les centaines de paquet par destinataire. La pile destinée à Ai était de loin la plus énorme de toute. Une vingtaine de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs. Il y en avait de Rufus, d'autres étaient d'Orga, il y en avait bien sûr de Sting et de Minerva ainsi que de la part de d'autre mage de la guilde. Ai avait un sourire éclatant à chaque paquet dont elle déchirait l'emballage. Il y avait un carnet à dessin, un matériel d'art plastique, un autre cahier à pour dessiner des vêtements, un livre de sort pour enfant et tant d'autre objet.

Ai était plus que surprise tous ces cadeaux qu'elle ouvrait, il correspondaient tous à ce qu'elle aimait faire. Il faut croire que les mages de cette guilde avait appris à la connaître à travers Rogue et Sting. La petite fille était tellement absorbée par ses cadeaux qui l'émerveillaient qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à rien d'autre. Car en effet le maître de Sabertooth qui s'était absenté un instant dans son bureau à l'étage en ressortit. De son point de vue en altitude il chercha son frère du regard. Puis lorsqu'il le trouva il l'appela d'un ton sérieux:

-Rogue! C'est pour toi.

Et le brun intrigué monta à l'étage sans que personne ne le remarque. Quand il entra dans le bureau de son frère d'arme ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui le laissant seul. Le regard de Rogue s'arrêta immédiatement sur la lacrima de communication qui semblait en marche. Curieux Rogue s'en approcha et vit le visage d'un homme qu'il reconnut tout de suite. L'homme aussi le reconnut:

-Monsieur Cheney? Ici le docteur Mikazuki, je vous appelle au sujet de votre compagne.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un épouvantable et long quart d'heure que Sting attendait. En bas la fête battait son plein. Plus anxieux que jamais il faisait tout pour ne pas bouger et rester adossé contre le mur à côté de sa porte. Quand le médecin avait appelé au sujet de Yukino le blond avait tout de suite demandé si elle allait bien. Mais le docteur avait insisté adoptant un ton professionnel que c'était à Rogue qu'il souhaitait parler. Sting sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Rogue dans un état second. Le brun avait la tête baissé et avançait droit devant lui d'un pas lent et robotique. Sa bouche était entrouverte en un tout petit trou, ses pupilles étaient complètement rétrécis et des larmes menaçaient d'exploser. Il ne sembla pas remarquer Sting qui se précipita sur lui commençant réellement à craindre le pire. Le blond l'attrapa par les épaules et s'exclama dévoré par l'inquiétude:

-Rogue! Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe?

Mais le brun ne répondit pas. Il mit sa main gauche sur sa bouche lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Puis, sans croiser le regard de son frère d'arme il passa son bras droit autour du cou de ce dernier et posa son front sur son épaules avant que son bras gauche ne vienne rejoindre l'autre. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux et Sting n'osa même pas retourner l'étreinte de son frère. Quand soudain il l'entendit prononcer ces mots d'une voix à peine audible:

-C'est fini.

C'est fini? Yukino était perdu pour toujours? Comment une chose pareille peut-elle arriver? Le soir de noël en plus. Sting commença lui-même à pleurer, et les mains tremblantes il essaya de prendre son frère dans ses bras:

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Rogue.

Mais alors que les sanglots du blond allaient exploser Rogue écarta son visage de Sting. Et là le maître de guilde put voir le sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres de son frère. Avec un regard larmoyant il lui annonça avec une excitation remplit de bonheur secouant légèrement les bras de Sting:

-C'est fini Sting. Cette peur qui était resté dans un coin de ma tête durant tous ces mois, c'est fini.

Le blond sembla perdu mais Rogue était trop heureux pour voir le trouble qu'il causé à son frère. Il continua sur le même ton:

-Tous ce temps passé à l'attendre n'aura pas été vain. Ai va enfin retrouver sa mère. Yukino vient de se réveiller, elle est enfin sortie du coma Sting. Elle va vivre. Tu entends? Elle va vivre.

Son frère poussa un profond soupir de soulagement laissant quelques larmes couler librement sur ses joues avec un large sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Il prit avec force son frère dans ses bras et le tapa dans le dos pour le féliciter:

-Félicitation Rogue. Je suis tellement soulagé pour elle, pour vous.

Puis il écarta le brun de lui en le prenant par les épaules et lui dit d'un ton encouragent:

-Allez. Fonce vite annoncer la nouvelle à Ai. Je crois bien qu'elle n'aura pas de meilleur cadeau de noël cette année.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'empressa de descendre en trombe les marches de l'escalier et il ne tarda pas voir sa fille entrain de jouer à l'avion avec Orga. Il l'appela, sans chercher à dissimuler sa joie:

-AI! AI! AI!

Orga s'arrêta directement et posa la petite qui regardait son père foncer comme une tornade vers elle se demandant ce qui se passait. Frosh qui n'était pas très loin assista également à la scène avec de grand yeux interrogateurs. Lorsque Rogue arriva près de sa fille il s'agenouilla face à elle la prenant par les épaules avec un sourire essoufflé. Les cris de Rogue avait ameuté tout le monde mais le brun n'en tenu pas compte. Il tourna le regard vers Frosh et lui dit incapable de contenir ses émotions:

-Frosh va vite chercher Hoshi!

Puis il posa à nouveau ses yeux pétillants de bonheur sur la petite brune qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrive. Rogue lui dit d'un ton pressant et plein d'excitation:

-Ai file vite mettre ton manteau, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

Et d'une petite voix d'enfant elle demanda:

-Il y a un problème avec maman?

Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur les joues de son père. Affichant un sourire bouleversé hocha négativement la tête en lui répondant avec une voix chargé d'émotion:

-Non, au contraire ma puce. Maman va plus que bien.

* * *

 _Ici le docteur Mikazuki, je vous appelle au sujet de votre compagne. Ce matin nos appareils a affiché un taux en hausse des ondes cérébrales de mademoiselle Agria. L'activité de son cerveau a lentement commencé à s'améliorer ce qui dans ce genre de cas laisse penser que les chances du patient de se réveiller augmentent. Nous ne voulions pas vous appeler avant dans être certain, nous souhaitions à tout pris éviter de vous donner de faux espoirs à vous et votre fille. Mais à l'instant où je vous parle votre compagne vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Nous l'avons donc placé dans une salle de réveil. Elle est sortie du coma et ses jours ne sont plus en danger._

Les mots de ce docteur qui suivait le cas de Yukino depuis des mois résonnaient encore dans la tête de Rogue. Lui et le reste de sa petite famille s'était empressé de rejoindre l'hôpital pour enfin la revoir. Le père et la fille était main dans la main et ils couraient presque.

Mais à présent ils étaient tous les quatre devant la chambre 224 avec le docteur Mikazuki devant eux. Le médecin comprenait bien l'état des proches de sa patiente mais il tenait à ce que quelques règles soient clairs:

-Je tiens à vous prévenir que même si mademoiselle Agria est consciente elle est néanmoins dans un état d'affaiblissement très élevé. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'examen complémentaires avant de sortir.

-Mais maman va bien quand même?

Le docteur s'agenouilla devant la petite fille qui tenait fermement la main de son père. Il lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant:

-Oui. Elle est simplement très fatigué mais les premiers signes sont encourageants.

Puis il se redressa vers le jeune père et poursuivit:

-Nous lui avons déjà posé des questions pour tester sa mémoire. Elle semble déjà savoir qui elle est. Maintenant si vous le permettait j'aimerais vous accompagner juste pour voir si elle vous reconnaît.

Et Rogue hocha la tête et enfin ils purent entrer dans la chambre individuelle où se trouvait Yukino. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit ils ne virent plus qu'elle. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital munit de barrière de sécurité. Yukino avait les yeux mi-clos ce qui et fixait le plafond. Elle était recouverte d'une couette qui la couvrait jusqu'au niveau de ses seins et les bras était sorti, étendu le long du corps. Elle était toujours branché à des machines, mais moins que lors de son coma. Elle avait toujours un masque à oxygène, elle était toujours relié à un moniteur cardiaque et avait toujours des perfusions plantées dans le bras. Sans trop de bruit, le docteur ainsi que la petite famille s'avancèrent vers elle. Les deux exceeds se posèrent sur le matelas au niveau de sa cuisse puis le médecin se pencha vers elle. Il lui dit doucement:

-Madmoiselle Agria vous avez de la visite.

Puis le docteur Mikazuki tourna les yeux vers Rogue et Ai, la fille était dans les bras de son père et tous deux regardèrent la jeune femme avec un visage d'appréhension. Le médecin lui demanda en les montrant du doigt:

-Est-ce-que vous reconnaissez ces personnes?

Et elle hocha faiblement mais positivement la tête en fixant Rogue et Ai. Le médecin afficha un sourire de satisfaction avant de continuer en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ai:

-Est-ce-que cette enfant est votre fille?

Elle répondit à nouveau «oui» de la tête.

-S'appelle-t-elle Harouka?

Et cette fois-ci elle répondit «non». Le docteur lui posa ensuite des questions concernant Rogue:

-Cet homme est-il votre frère?

Non.

-Est-ce le père de votre enfant?

Oui.

-Et est-il votre compagnon?

Cette fois-ci elle prit plus de temps pour répondre, elle semblait gêné. Mais elle finit par répondre une nouvelle fois à l'affirmative. Le médecin était satisfait et laissa enfin à la petite famille son intimité.

Rogue assit Ai sur le lit et la petite fille fixa sa mère avec des yeux larmoyant. À l'heure actuelle Yukino n'était capable d'exprimer des émotions qu'à travers ses yeux qui brillaient par l'humidité de ses larmes. La jeune mère dressa sa main tremblante vers son enfant et la posa sur sa joue. La petite fille serra cette main et fondit en sanglot. Se frottant contre cette paume froide mais pourtant si chaleureuse elle sanglota:

-Tu m'as tellement manquée maman.

Et la mère pleura, si elle pouvait parler elle dirait probablement «toi aussi mon poussin». Puis elle sentit les deux exceeds se blottir contre elle en pleurant. Elle tourna donc le regard vers elles. Elles étaient en larmes et pleurèrent comme des madeleines:

-Yukino!

-Yuki!

Et puis se fut au tour de Rogue de manifester son soulagement. Il passa une main sur le front et dans les cheveux de sa compagne et lui fit une tendre caresse. Yukino leva les yeux vers son compagnon et le vit avec des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Sans bouger sa main il se pencha pour baiser le front de sa douce. Puis il garda son front contre le sien, ses propres larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Yukino qui ferma les yeux de bien-être. Ne lui prodiguant plus que des caresses avec le pouce il lui murmura tendrement avec tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune druidesse:

-J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais. Peur que tu disparaisses pour de bon. On est tous tellement soulagé, tout ira bien maintenant. Je t'aime Yukino, je t'aime tellement. Notre nouveau départ peut enfin commencer.

À présent un avenir plus certain, plus sûr, s'offrait à cette famille qui était partis sur des bases peu fiables. Mais qui avait pourtant fini par bâtir des fondations solides.


End file.
